Once Again
by Luka-sama
Summary: La venganza de Vaati ha llegado con esta nueva generación, es hora de que Zelda y Link vuelvan a salvar al mundo poniendo fin a la trilogía de sus vidas pasadas. En medio de un mundo donde la magia es prohibida y las leyendas no existen. Continuación de Lazos del destino.
1. Prologo

_Una nueva historia de Zelda, en colaboración con una gran amiga mía de otro país llamada Eva. Tenía intenciones de una nueva historia para terminar la trilogía de "One Life" y "Lazos del destino" antes de empezar con futuros proyectos de mundos completamente diferentes. En esta historia igual, intentare hacerla lo más independiente de las otras y mencionar las cosas fundamentales que se necesitan saber de ellas para la comprensión de esta historia y su lectura individual._

 _Eva y yo hemos trabajado mucho, ella me ha dado muchas de las ideas que usare esta historia que estaría ubicada mínimamente con tres mil años de diferencia de Lazos del destino, donde desde ese momento no ha ocurrido ninguna rencarnación._

 _Espero disfruten de esta idea como nosotras de crear este nuevo universo._

 _The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Once Again**

 **Prologo**

 _Hace unos mil años un hombre conocido como Rauru, logro encontrar en medio de los que hace millones de años se conocía como el desierto de Lanayru, una pequeña piedra de color morado con el nombre antiguo de cronolito. En ese entonces Rauru no sabía que su invento sería algo que más adelante, mejoraría la tecnología de la época actual, hasta tal punto que se volvería parte de nuestro día a día. Durante los siguientes años tanto Rauru como el resto de su equipo, investigaron las propiedades de los cronolitos, piedras misteriosas que pueden controlar tanto el tiempo como espacio, crear energía, mover maquinarias._

 _El invento de este hombre casual, es lo que ha llevado a la actualidad hasta los avances tecnológicos que tenemos._

 _Las piedras estaban en grandes cantidades por el desierto de Lanayru, pero con excavaciones en otras áreas cercanas, se pudieron recolectar más. Se descubrió que por todo Hyrule, los cronolitos habían estado esperando a que alguien los encontrara, que les regresaran a la vida, dando inicio a la nueva era en Hyrule._

 _._

—Sin duda una historia aburrida—hablo un chico musculoso de cabellera roja, causando algunas risas indiscretas alrededor del aula.

La imagen parece expandirse mostrando una de las aulas de una academia de caballeros de Hyrule, ubicada en la región de atarea en las lejanías de la capital, una ciudad que como cuenta la leyenda, alguna vez estuvo en las nubes.

Pero todo eran cuentos de hadas.

En medio del aula llena de pupitres, un pizarrón enorme y un hombre de larga cabellera clara conocido como profesor Asteus, se desarrollaba la clase de historia.

Entre todos los estudiantes se encontraba un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, tenía puesta una sudadera con capucha de color verde y pantalones de mezclilla, en medio de su cuello se veía un collar con un cronolito morado al final de este. Link, un chico bastante retraído que prefería pasar horas con máquinas que escuchar a Maltón una vez más.

No era el único, entre todos los estudiantes habían diversos artículos con cronolitos, desde collares, pulseras, anillos u otros objetos en el cuerpo.

Aunque Altárea no era tan famosa como la región de los Zora, Goron, Orni, Gerudo o la mismísima ciudadela, tenían cronolitos. Los cronolitos eran lo más importante del mercado, los cronolitos daban poder y no era de extrañar que la mayor cantidad de ellos estuviera en medio de la ciudadela.

Link había visto en videos en las redes, sobre los miembros del ejército real con ropa recubierta de cronolitos, no era para menos.

Los cronolitos eran el resultado de la ciencia y los inventores. Estos tenían propiedades misteriosas que imbuían energía pura a objetos desarrollados para cada tarea del hogar, trabajos o luchas. Armas que podían crear parálisis temporales, que disparaban rayos de energía o escudos que aparecían de la nada por la energía de estos.

También era de común conocimiento que los nobles de la ciudadela tenían en sus hogares máquinas de cronolitos, que ayudaban en funciones tan fáciles como lavar ropa automáticamente, robots que funcionaban a base de cronolitos e incluso limosinas que podían flotar en el aire debido a la suspensión de la gravedad que causaban estos.

Era como magia.

Pero no era magia.

La magia era un tema bastante sensible en Hyrule, si bien en otras naciones la magia aun es utilizada en manera muy leve, es prohibido totalmente en esta nación desde hace siglos. Por eso los cronolitos eran de gran ayuda, sin mano de científicos estos ni siquiera podrían funcionar.

Eran ciencia.

Link amaba la ciencia, le gustaba tirarse horas en su habitación para hacer funcionar objetos con los cronolitos que podía obtener. Gracias a eso había creado una tabla aerodeslizante con cronolitos de categoría "E" y mejorado el sistema de luz de su hogar.

Los cronolitos vienen en categorías.

Desde el mejor cronolito clase SS, que solamente mantiene la familia real, la categoría S para nobles, pasando a categoría A para la armada, en una decadencia hasta la categoría E que eran los más comunes entre ciudadanos de escasos recursos.

En su familia había logrado hacerse con unos cronolitos clase D como el que posee en su cuello, pero eran bastante difíciles en lugares tan alejados de la capital, tampoco eran tan accesibles monetariamente.

—Joven Maltón nuestra historia es importante de recordar, es gracias a nuestros pasados que vivimos en este presente tan maravilloso—habla Asteus con voz consoladora y calmada como de costumbre.

Un chico de pequeña estatura llamado Corvy y otro bastante alto con su nariz sobresaliente conocido como Vestro parecen seguir a Maltón como sus leales amigos.

Link intenta ignorar la charla de la clase, pasando rápidamente su vista a la tableta Sheikah en sus manos oculta entre sus libros. Las tabletas eran un regalo del monarca de Hyrule a la escuela de Altárea como muestra de caridad o alguna cosa del estilo, que para su suerte tenía cronolitos integrados para hacerla funcionar. En esta él miraba algunos diseños que había creado para mejorar el sistema de calefacción de su hogar.

—La historia es un montón de cuentos estúpidos, aun algunos idiotas creen sobre las diosas de Hyrule, rencarnaciones de un héroe verde y mundos alternos…la historia no tiene más que cuentos para niños llorones—señala este dándole una mirada despectiva.

Rueda los ojos sin darle importancia, el hecho de que su abuela le contara alguna de las leyendas que se pasaban entre personas adultas y que él las creyera de niño, siempre fue motivo de burla para Maltón.

A pesar de todo y aunque le gustaba llevar la contraria del chico musculoso, a esta edad como el resto de sus compañeros, no creían sobre ideas fantasiosas.

¿Una espada que repele el mal?

¿Qué sigue a continuación?

Una batuta que controla los vientos.

Si no puede ser creado por cronolitos, es muy probable que no exista y la mayoría de historiadores comenta sobre leyendas, que probablemente fueron creadas para motivar la fundación de Hyrule. En los tiempos antiguos tenían mucho respeto por deidades y seres superiores, en la actualidad, nadie creía en ellos y habían pasado muchos años de paz, como para retomar ideas de supersticiones.

El sonido de la campana hizo que la charla terminara, intento salir lo más rápidamente del salón, pero aun así Maltón se las arregló para al pasar por su lado empujarlo con fuerza contra la pared.

Con un bufido se ajustó sus gafas y se despidió vagamente del profesor Asteus, que pareció tranquilo.

Como siempre.

Era esos momentos donde extrañaba su anterior hogar, Ordon. Antes de que sus padres murieran, solían vivir todos juntos en Ordon, tenía buenos amigos e incluso la hija del alcalde Ilia, solía jugar con él por las tardes. Pero sus padres quienes eran científicos de la corona, habían muerto en medio de sus investigaciones, causando que el dinero que les dejaron, lo usaran para vivir en otro lugar más cómodo. Ordon no era tan grande como la región de los Zora o Gerudo, pero era bastante sustentable para tener muchos centros importantes de investigación y gran cantidad de cronolitos.

Aun hablaba vagamente con Ilia por las redes en las tabletas Sheikah, pero claramente solo eran conversaciones expo radicas y saludos en festividades.

Altárea no era una ciudad enorme en algunos términos, tenía un centro, algunas tiendas con tecnología no tan actualizada, sistema de caballeros que tenía una academia donde estaba y una vida bastante tranquila. La mayoría de productos que exportaban era vegetal, así que los pocos dispositivos con cronolitos son para dichas funciones.

La academia de caballeros es nueva, poco más de tres décadas como un proyecto de expansión social. Los caballeros en su mayoría quedaban en la ciudad para protegerla y eran vistos sin mucha importancia por los mismos ciudadanos, solamente como amistades o quienes tenían dos trabajos.

Link detuvo sus pasos entre los puestos del centro de la ciudad al ver una de las pocas (por no decir única) tienda que presentaba cronolitos. En esta había una pantalla de tamaño pequeño, donde mostraban noticias de la ciudadela. Miro de forma tranquila como se presentaba la armada que protegía la ciudadela, miembros de todas las razas de Hyrule, miembros de la antigua raza Sheikah y entre sus filas había una joven que destacaba por su poca altura.

Muchos creían que era irresponsable que la mismísima princesa de Hyrule, estuviera entre las filas como un caballero, pero era más que eso. La princesa era reconocida como una de las mejores guerreras de Hyrule a pesar de tener solamente 16 años, uno menos que él. Su habilidad con el florete era tremenda y también cuerpo a cuerpo, había visto vagos videos de ella derrumbando a oponentes mayores que su persona.

Para algunos era un horror, para otros una inspiración.

Miro detenidamente su larga cabellera rubia bailando con el aire, que parecía más un anuncio publicitario que algo esporádico, sus ojos azules llenos de dureza que debe tener un próximo gobernante y su mentón alzado en un mudo orgullo que presentan los nobles.

Vio a otros guerreros con mayor interés, desde enormes Goron, fuertes Orni a los Zora que siempre tenían algún guerrero destacable, las Gerudo siempre tan imponente y los Sheikah tan misteriosos.

Un ejército que intimidaba otras naciones y que protegía la nación con su vida.

Vio medianamente a la líder del ejército, una Sheikah llamada Impa, antes de seguir su camino.

Él no estaba interesado en el ejército, si tenía un sueño era ser un investigador o inventor como sus padres, trabajar o no trabajar en la ciudadela, era más bien un plus que esperaba cumplir, aunque trabajar entre otras razas también sería de gran desarrollo, sobre todo los Zora que tenían un mejor sistema fluvial que muchos otros.

Su casa estaba algo alejada del pueblo, fuera de los edificios con apariencia rural, en contra parte con los enormes edificios llenos de cronolitos de la ciudadela, su hogar incluso es más alejado. Hay una gran cantidad de terreno que su abuela compra después de la muerte de su padre, donde ella suele cultivar para vender en los mercados de la ciudad y para el auto mantenimiento de ellos mismos. Su abuela es una mujer de pequeña estatura pero un gran carácter como su madre, quien los ha sacado adelante todos estos años.

—Hermano—chilla una niña de doce años con cabellera rubia apenas lo ve llegar caminando por el sendero a casa.

Una pequeña casa con tres habitaciones, una sala de estar normal, una cocina algo pequeña y un porche delantero. El color celeste le recuerda a los ojos de su fallecida madre, que siempre parecía ver los cielos ante la idea de hacer máquinas para volar como los Orni.

Su padre solía decir que era una Orni nacida en el cuerpo de un Hyliano.

—Vamos apúrate que debemos ayudar a la abuela con la cosecha—dice tomando su mano y guiándolo a toda prisa detrás de la casa.

Suspira al pensar en las ideas para trabajar, que serán pospuestas hasta altas horas de la noche. En su lugar, deben detener juntos a su abuela, que a pesar de superar los setenta años, siente que es suficientemente fuerte para alzar dos enormes bolsas llenas de vegetales.

Al final es él quien termina cargando la mayoría de objetos pesados, al principio cuando era niño era bastante malo en lo que se refería a fuerza, siempre acostumbrado a jugar con cosas tecnológicas como sus padres, pero las necesidades cambian a las personas. No tiene el cuerpo musculoso de Maltón y no espera tenerlo, pero es lo suficientemente fuerte para poder cargar con cajas pesadas de verduras y un cuerpo en forma que le permite correr cuando es necesario en los trabajos de su hogar, sin cansarse tanto como cuando empezó.

—Vayan a casa yo terminare de recoger la cosecha—habla causando que su abuela lo trate de malagradecido por despreciar su ayuda, antes de que cambie de actitud pensando sobre una sopa para crear.

Suspira.

La granja no es tan grande, pero tiene buenas plantaciones, además de un gallinero al cual no se acerca (historia graciosa de niño que le ha enseñado que las gallinas son peligrosas) y que es el trabajo de su hermana menor Abril. También tienen tres cerdos de buen tamaño, una que está preñada, dos ovejas que dan buena lana, una cabra que solo parece comer y una yegua regalo del rancho Lon-Lon cuando cumplió quince.

Epona era una yegua magnifica, que los ayuda a trasportar los vegetales para las ventas en el pueblo, además que lo ayuda a despejarse. Para molestia de su abuela y algo de celos de Abril, la yegua parece solo permitirle a él montarla, así que es el designado en su cuidado.

La misma que parece estar en su corral alterada, bramando molesta y pataleando enojada.

Deja la cosecha en el suelo, caminando de forma tranquila hasta donde está el corral, saltando la baranda para intentar calmar a su temperamental amiga. Funciona momentáneamente, pero esta sigue relinchando a la derecha, que es donde termina parte de la propiedad e inicia el de la familia de Gruyo. Solo separados por un enorme rio que alimentaba ambos terrenos.

Se acerca para ver cuál es el motivo de la molestia de su yegua, esperando ver alguna serpiente o animal salvaje.

Pero no hay nada de eso.

Un cuerpo se allá al otro lado de la cerca, al lado del rio de Hylia, con ropas desgarradas como si fuera perseguido por animales salvajes, cabello sobre sus hombros de color castaño claro, rostro lleno de barro que impedía reconocer quien era la víctima y algunas heridas en su cuerpo.

Pestañea confundido, antes de abalanzarse para ayudar a el herido.

.

Sin saber, que este es el inicio de la historia.

Que la persona entre sus brazos no es nada menos que la princesa Zelda, que está huyendo de un conflicto político que ha envuelto a Hyrule desde su interior. Que ambos son parte de una leyenda que nadie parece creer, que la magia prohibida pronto será pan de cada día y que le tocara a ambos rescatar al reino.

Una vez más.

 **Fin**

 _La creación de este mundo no viene solo de mi mente, muchas ideas de películas (que Eva me ha sugerido) dan por inicio este universo. La idea se originó principalmente cuando en Breath of the Wild mencionan que los Sheikah y el clan Yiga (ya saben toda la trama de ellos) crearon las bestias sagradas, que eran jodidamente poderosas. No eran el héroe ni la diosa, era tecnología, lo cual me dejo pensando que con una buena guía, la tecnología en Hyrule podía crecer._

 _Esto crearía un universo algo futurista de los juegos que tanto hemos amado, lo cual daría inicio a una nueva leyenda de un héroe y una princesa._

 _Los personajes utilizados nuevamente como en mi anterior historia, serán sacado de los juegos de Zelda a excepción a muy pocos OC que podría utilizar de mi creación, pero que sinceramente no creo que sean fundamentales en esta historia._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	2. Capítulo 1: Nada es lo que parece

_The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Once Again**

 **Capítulo 1: Nada es lo que parece**

El inicio de todo puede tener miles de años atrás, tres mil para ser precisos, cuando la maldad aún existía en forma de magia, cuando los aldeanos aun respetaban a las diosas y sus guerreros aun luchaban por los seres supremos que los protegían. Ninguno de los actuales habitantes de esta tierra pueden comprender como ha pasado esto, la mayoría no tiene más que algunas alusiones del pasado y otros ni siquiera creen en las cosas que durante millones de años azotaron Hyrule.

Tan fáciles de manipular, todos al alcance de su mano.

Una vez más.

Pero los años le han enseñado, no debe volver a caer como en su pasado, aun siendo tan joven y matando a una rencarnación de la diosa y el héroe, aprende que debe tener cuidado. Planearlo todo lentamente y esta vez las cosas no van a volver a pasar como hace tres mil años.

Esta vez él sabe que debe tener cuidado.

—Señor Vaati—habla una voz a sus espaldas.

Se puede ver a un hombre de contextura delgada, ropas bastante sencillas para un aristócrata con el cabello lleno de canas por la edad. Sus ojos parecen afables de color vino pero tienen un destello de maldad que ha trascendido las edades milenarias.

—Enseguida voy—responde saliendo de una de las lujosas habitaciones del castillo.

A su encuentro con el destino.

Donde esta vez no fallaría.

.

Zelda es la princesa del reino, una joven de 16 años que tiene larga cabellera azulada y ojos azules, con una extraña particularidad en el centro, donde parece más claro dándole un aspecto floreciente a la luz del sol. Zelda es la hija de la reina que comparte su mismo nombre, una hermosa mujer que muere durante su parto, por lo cual, no tiene un lazo con esta al no haberla conocido nunca, su madre aunque nadie lo diga en voz alta, es su nana Impa, quien la cría y guarda desde su tierna infancia.

Su padre es el Rey Nohansen, un rey noble que ama su pueblo, que tiene mano firme para aplicar la ley y que ve con interés los avances tecnológicos en el uso de cronolitos. Ella misma quien es una erudita en los estudios, también parece complacida con los avances tecnológicos y piensa que de no ser la hija de un rey, se hubiera apasionado por la ciencia e historia que tiene su patria.

Es ella quien elige el camino de ser una guerrera a la edad de seis años, cuando una invasión del pueblo fronterizo del sur, intenta robar los cronolitos que su pueblo ha creado, llenos de envidia y celos. Es cuando ve a Impa dirigir al ejército, cuando ve a miles de soldados luchar en una matanza, que siente que debe estar ahí.

Que debe proteger a su pueblo.

Sabe que va llegar una ocasión en que deba sentarse en el trono, reinar como lo ha hecho su padre, al igual que lo hicieron sus abuelos y la tradición atrás de estos. Su padre no es quien posee la sangre real en su familia, es su madre, Nohansen en cambio había sido un aclamado político que sale del pueblo de Ordon años atrás, que tiene una facilidad de habla que Zelda espera lograr algún día.

Aun como heredera, siente su deber entrenar con su ejército, siente que ella debe liderarlos.

Su padre siempre decía que un rey no busca la guerra, pero debe estar preparado para ella.

Eso lo ve, cada día las contiendas con reinos vecinos, fronteras llenas de tensión y otros soberanos que ven Hyrule con envidia. Incluso entre el mismo pueblo algunos no se sienten cómodos, por eso ella espera aprender desde el campo de batalla, lo que los nobles piensan comprender desde sus cómodos hogares.

Ella quiere vivir como otro ciudadano más, aprender de ellos, vivir con estos.

Es debido a esa convicción que Impa decide aceptar sus suplicas de entrenamiento, son sus sueños nobles quienes hacen a su padre suspirar antes de ver miedo en los ojos del monarca cuando la manda a entrenar con sus soldados.

Tiene catorce años la primera vez que está en medio de una batalla contra un pueblo vecino del este, quienes han estado invadiendo sus terrenos. La primera vez que ella puede estar en medio de una lucha, que al reconocerla, han de ir tras su cabeza. Pero aunque es solo una niña y debería tener miedo, los entrenamientos han servido sus frutos, no es fácil pero carga con todos sus enemigos, mata por primera vez en defensa propia y sus manos de futura reina quedan manchadas con sangre en medio del campo.

Siente su deseo flaquear, siente su alma quebrarse levemente ante la muerte en sus manos y la sangre que chorrea de sus manos.

Ella asesino.

Es una asesina.

Cuando ve al resto de sus compañeros de batallas, cubiertos de sangre y otros llenos de sangre sin abrir más los ojos. Es cuando por fin comprende el miedo de su padre e Impa, de que ella viera esta realidad, que comprendiera que algunas cosas se protegen con la muerte de otros.

Durante un segundo ese día, sueña con un mundo sin muertes y paz.

Pero eso no se cumple.

Impa corre a su lado con mirada seria, pero ella no dice nada, en su lugar a pesar de no ser la líder de esos hombres que la doblan en edad, que la han visto con burla cuando empieza a entrenar y compartido comidas a su lado en los campamentos, les agradece a todos por proteger a Hyrule con sus vidas. Hay un silencio tras sus palabras, tras honrar a los muertos en medio de la lucha y la promesa de que como soldados deben continuar la lucha.

Ese día algo muere en ella.

Al tiempo que algo se forja de igual forma.

.

Dos años después de ese primer día, Zelda aún tiene sueños de las personas que su florete ha matado. Ocasiones en que el ocaso le recuerda la sangre en sus manos y momentos en que debe darse una leve cachetada para seguir adelante. Sus entrenamientos siguen siendo constantes, sigue permaneciendo firme en su sucesión en su trono y con su papel en el ejército. Sus manos están callosas, su cuerpo está marcado por batallas y las cicatrices contaran su historia cuando sea reina.

Sus estudios impartidos por tutores personalizados, cada vez parecen más paulatinas debido a su rápido aprendizaje. Su memoria fotográfica y su rápida comprensión, hacen que no olvide algo que ha estudiado una vez y que sus profesores se aburran en intentos de enseñarle algo nuevo. Si ella lo leyó en la biblioteca de su padre, es algo que probablemente recuerde con un poco de paciencia.

Más tiempo para enfrentamientos.

Entrenamientos.

Para proteger a su reino.

—Zelda—habla la voz de su padre deteniéndola en su camino por uno de los pasillos.

Su cabello es tan largo como lo tenía su madre cuando vivía, hasta sus caderas en un brillante color dorado. Sus ojos florecientes de color azul, un cuerpo estéticamente delgado pero firme para luchar por horas en el campo de batalla, era adornado por ropas de noble. Un pantalón café pegado a su cuerpo, botas cafés finas, una camisa hasta sus codos, con un chaleco sobre este y una chaqueta de cuero sobre ambos. El florete destellaba en su cadera, listo para cualquier ataque. En medio de su camisa, oculta un cronolito clase "SS" que antes perteneció a su madre, mientras tiene un anillo bastante discreto con otro de la misma calidad.

Como princesa del reino, había tenido muchos intentos de secuestro y asesinato. Que si bien al principio fueron evitados por Impa, conforme crecía en habilidades, ahora casi no era necesario. Ella podría detener a cualquier atacante lo suficiente para que alguien llamara por ayuda o viniera a ayudarle a recoger la basura.

Nohansen quien le había llamado, tiene ropas de rey, que superan en textura y calidad a cualquier noble. Pantalones formales, una camisa blanca con una chaqueta azul que parece sobrepasar parte de sus muslos, tres anillos de cronolitos, un collar en su cuello que tiene un cronolito clase "SS", una corona adornado con otro cronolito de esa forma. Varios adornos con cronolitos de menor calidad que le ayudan a manejar el sistema del castillo y una barba blanca que hace juego con su blanquecido cabellos.

—¿Qué sucede padre?—pregunta con tranquilidad en su voz y mirada calmada.

Debe tener sus emociones ocultas, como la siguiente regente del reino, debe aprender a que otros no vean a través de ella.

Debe protegerlos.

Incluso aunque un ella como identidad no exista.

—Impa me ha comentado que hoy tienes libre de entrenamiento, vas a venir conmigo a una reunión del consejo—explica comenzando a caminar con una media sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Una leve mueca se forma en su rostro, que desaparece no lo suficientemente rápido, para que su padre suelte una risa al aire.

Ella detesta el consejo.

Hablan sobre cosas que no conocen y la mayoría de estos son personas con una actitud que deja mucho que desear. No entiende como su padre los soporta, pero entre ellos esta Vaati, la mano derecha del Rey que es un hombre conocido por su justicia y amabilidad, quien confía en los demás consejeros.

No entiende como un hombre como él, puede ser amigo de personas así.

Es el único fallo que posee.

Camina al lado de su padre, pensando que aunque las personas del consejo, no todas son de su agrado, hay personas rescatables.

Tal vez no sea tan malo.

Ella debe aprender sobre el reinado, debe aprender sobre esas personas que la ayudaran a guiar el reino en un futuro.

Eso le guste o no.

—Usar un florete es tan fácil—suspira en voz baja.

Su padre quien la acompaña hasta el final del pasillo, solo rueda los ojos antes de colocar la mano sobre el censor de la pared. Rápidamente el cronolito en uno de sus anillos brilla, causando que el sensor también lo haga y la puerta de paso al siguiente pasillo donde solo van los miembros del consejo y guardias personales.

Espera que Impa esté pasándolo bien con el resto de los soldados, ya que tiene la leve sospecha que sus siguientes horas, será un poco aburridas.

La sala del consejo es casi tan enorme que debería haber algo de eco en este lugar. Donde una enorme mesa redonda con su interior vacío, tiene los espacios numerados para los consejeros que ya están ahí. Todo queda en silencio cuando su padre camina regiamente a la cima de las sillas, en su posición como monarca de Hyrule, ella lo sigue tranquilamente hasta la silla a su lado derecho, que estaba disponible como reina.

A la izquierda de él, se encuentra Vaati, un hombre de edad mayor, con el cuerpo delgado y cabello corto blanquecido. Sus ojos rojos parecen afables cuando ve a su padre, en una mezcla de admiración y adoración, que la hacen suspirar al sentir su devoción.

Al lado de este hay dos mujeres de edad mayor, Koume y Kotake, muy mayor, que parecen algo demacradas y que tienen un aspecto muy sospechoso que la hace escalofriarse. Las Birova suelen causar esa impresión en otras personas, no solo a ella, entre los soldados hay algunos que se escalofrían ante su sola mención y no puede culparlos.

El siguiente al lado de las Birova es Bellum, un hombre con gran armadura que es una leyenda en los campos de batalla, pero cuyo casco con cuernos no es algo que Zelda admire mucho que se diga. No suele hablar mucho, pero en campos de estrategia y guerras, suele estar activo. A su lado esta Linebeck, un comerciante que se ha hecho nombre, antes de ser nombrado consejero por su gran talento en comercio con naciones por medio del mar. Su actitud algo sarcástica y maliciosa, hicieron que Zelda nunca se sintiera cómoda

Al lado de este había un consejero que si la hacía sentirse cómoda, Radiel era una mujer mayor de cabellera morada claro y de estatura pequeña, cuyos ojos llenos de amabilidad, solían molestar a Linebeck en cada oportunidad que tenía. Se dice que solía ser una hábil navegante en su juventud, que ha enseñado a Linebeck todo lo que sabe. A pesar que a duras penas se toleran en la actualidad.

Junto a la mujer agradable también estaba el otro rescatable, Ezero, un hombre de estatura pequeña y ropajes verdes, que compartía su sabiduría con su padre. Siempre se denominaba como un sabio Minish, aunque los Minish no era más que una leyenda de cuentos de niños, pero que este solía compartir de forma jocosa entre los demás.

Tanto Radiel como Ezero fueron elegidos por su padre.

Agahnim era el que estaba su lado, un hombre con una enorme túnica roja, que dejaba ver su piel blanquecida y cuyos ojos parecían brillar siempre de forma malvada. Nunca decía nada, pero siempre que pasaba por los pasillos, lo ve al lado de Vaati y su interior parece escalofriarse.

—Bien ahora que estamos todos, incluyendo nuestra princesa que nos honra hoy por estos lugares, es hora de una nueva reunión del consejo—anuncia Vaati de forma amable.

Los demás asienten.

Zelda solamente se prepara para las siguientes horas más aburridas de su vida.

.

Después de horas de hablar sobre su pueblo, los nuevos proyectos con zonas alejadas y la mención de un nuevo comercio con una ciudad conocida como Altárea, a lo cual Linebeck se ríe diciendo que en ese pueblo no hay nada más que calabazas y guardas de segunda, la reunión se reanuda. Los temas sobre las incomodidades con otras naciones, son las que ganan más su intención junto con Bellum, quien no pierde el tiempo para aportar sus ideas, como ella para mencionar el comportamiento de sus camaradas soldados.

Luego siguen con el comercio con Radiel y Linebeck, quienes en medio de una discusión divertida, expresan que todo va viento de popa.

Marineros.

Ezero habla sobre su dirección de investigadores, sobre nuevos proyectos y sus ojos parecen brillar ante la idea. Ella no puede evitar una pequeña sonrisa la ver al hombre mayor, hablar como un niño que acaba de descubrir un nuevo juguete.

Las Birova mencionan de forma retraída avances en la salud, Agahnim permanece en su mortal silencio y Vaati es quien termina de informar toda la situación a los demás.

Cuando por fin salen de la reunión, ella nota a su padre detenerse para hablar con Vaati sobre la posibilidad de un nuevo miembro del consejo, que ella no termina de escuchar al alejarse, pensando que su padre le informara sobre cualquier suceso nuevo.

En su lugar se acerca a Ezero con una media sonrisa.

—Los nuevos avance a las naves de carga, fueron bastante ingeniosos—lo alaba después de que este la saludara como un abuelo lo haría con sus nietos.

Este sonríe emocionado.

—No podría esperar menos princesa, los cronolitos son un invento que revoluciona el mundo y del cual yo quiero formar parte, tantas nuevas ideas que construir que no me alcanza la vida—habla negando con la cabeza de forma pensativa y añorante.

Radiel camina con una risita antes de empujar al hombre.

—Que hubiera dado yo para tener naves en el mar con cronolitos, hubiera dado una buena aventura a una vieja marinera—dice llevando a su lado a Ezero, quien comenta nuevos ideas para naves en el mar.

Ambos eran amigos de infancia, no se extraña que a pesar delos años, esa amistad no desapareciera con sus únicas personalidad.

Un escalofrió hace que voltee molesta a ver a Linebeck, que se acerca con esa sonrisa que le hace incomodarse ante su prepotencia, incluso más allá de un noble promedio. Este a diferencia de sus obvias sonrisas descaradas y sus momentos de molestia, parece acercarse para una charla, una anomalía en su inexistente relación.

—Me alegra ver tus habilidades floreciendo con el florete, nunca se sabe cuándo alguien piensa atacarte por la espalda—hablo ácidamente causando que ella se tensara.

Era como si una amenaza implícita estuviera en sus palabras, algo que ella detestaba y a lo cual, se había acostumbrado poco a poco en su infancia. Desde niña nunca había confiado en ese hombre, temiendo que alguna vez hiciera alguna locura digna de traición, pero hasta la fecha, no podía acusarlo de nada.

—No quiero escuchar eso de un estafador profesional—dice recalcando sus muchos escándalos con casinos de la ciudadela.

Este se ríe divertido, antes de ver de reojo al cuarto del consejo, donde Vaati los había visto de reojo, saludando amablemente con la mano.

Ella le responde con alivio de saber que si pasaba algo, por lo menos habría sido vista charlando con Linebeck.

—No todo lo que brilla es oro niña, la traición siempre viene de donde menos imaginas—dice Linebeck curiosamente serio, antes de marchar de forma apresurada algún lugar.

Lo ve irse confundida, antes de dar un pequeño salto cuando una mano se posa en su hombro. El rostro sonriente de su padre con Vaati atrás de ellos, la hace sentir de repente segura y con calma de que todo estaría bien.

—Yo de ser usted no me acercaría a Linebeck su majestad, es un viejo conocido mío, pero de muy dudosa reputación—admite Vaati con un suspiro de pesar.

Ella parece feliz de que alguien a parte de su persona lo note, así que nadie podría tacharla de loca.

Los tres caminan en un ambiente relajado, de una época de tranquilidad donde el reino puede aún tener momentos felices que ella desea atesorar.

.

Una de los momentos que más amaba Zelda, era la noche, estar sentada en la terraza del castillo y ver a la ciudad. Enormes edificios luminosos gracias al poder de los cronolito, algunas motos aerodeslizantes pasar zumbando la calle frente a su hogar, el sonido de la maquinaria a lo lejos. Había viajado anteriormente al territorio de otras razas en Hyrule, todas llenas de hermoso paisajismo y una gran naturaleza de cada región que enamora a cualquiera, pero no a ella.

La maquinaria, la tecnología, las personas de la capital, todos ellos eran algo que amaba.

Esa noche no era la excepción, la noche de luna llena siempre parecía traerle bellos paisajes que alguien en los cielos parecía admirar.

En esta época donde la tecnología aumenta y la magia es considerado herejía por el reino, ella a veces se siente algo infantil en creer en cuentos de hadas. Podrían llamarla ignorante o crédula, pero los viejos cuentos de diosas y héroes, aun en su corazón parecían ser realidad. Sentía una afinidad por esos temas y a pesar de la renuencia de su padre, investigo lo posible y limitado que tenían en su biblioteca sobre los temas que le interesaban.

No comprendía como algo tan adorado en la antigüedad, parecía haber desaparecido de las bibliotecas de la capital, como si alguien se hubiera encargado de borrar su registro.

Aun así de lo poco que había llegado escuchar, sobre todo por sus dos miembros adultos favoritos del consejo.

Esperaba fuera cierto, que alguien reinara sobre las alturas, que todo lo que ella vivía tuviera un propósito.

Sentía que era así.

Como si en el aire las estrellas brillaran para ella, su corazón en ocasiones se llegaba a llenar de un deseo anhelante.

Pero solo eso.

También sentía que algo faltaba en su interior, era muy extraño de explicar. Simplificándolo diría que le faltaba una emoción, al igual que la alegría, la tristeza, la soledad, había algo no nombrado, un agujero en su interior que sentía vacío desde que había nacido.

Nunca comprendió de que se trataba.

—Supongo que las leyendas ya volvieron loco mi cerebro—declaro al fin dispuesta a darse un baño antes de dormir.

Mañana auguraba un entrenamiento espartano de parte de Impa.

Mejor descansar.

.

Eso había pensado…

.

La noche había parecido eterna y su sueño no parecía llegar temprano, ver las horas pasar en su reloj de cronolitos, la habían logrado levantar frustrada, dispuesta algún bocadillo nocturno para poder hacer algo. Incluso la idea de ir a entrenar, parecía interesante para su perspectiva. Así que cambiándose a ropas de entrenamiento, se encamino para las cocinas y luego iría a los campos al exterior. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver la leve luz salir de un pasillo, que nadie debería recorrer a estas horas de la noche.

Incluyéndola.

Su florete se movió rápidamente entre sus manos, su mirada generalmente amable cambio a una de batalla fría como el hielo.

Si era un intento de secuestro, estaba más que lista para deshacerse ella sola del atacante.

Unos movimientos entre la luz parecidos a sombras, la hicieron ocultarse rápidamente atrás de un pilar en la espera de ver quien seria. Si era un miembro del consejo o de la limpieza, ella tendría que disculparse más adelante, pero años de batallas le habían asegurado una alta pared de alerta que prefería no soltar.

El individuo que salió de la habitación era un hombre de pequeña estatura, orejas algo puntiagudas, cabellera corta y una enorme mochila sobre su espalda que tenías algunas mascaras sobresalientes por todos lados.

Estuvo tentada a atacarlo, pero este se fue en la dirección contraria, corriendo y riendo entre las sombras, como alguien que hace una travesura.

Debería alertar a los guardias de la seguridad del castillo.

Pero no parecía alguien malvado.

Guardando nuevamente el florete comenzó a caminar de forma desinteresada a la habitación, para ver el número de destrozos o si había alguna muestra de vandalismo de la cual encargarse. Pero se detuvo al ver en medio de la habitación a su padre, quien parecía estar con sus ropas de la tarde y hablando con Vaati confundido, con una extraña mascara en sus manos. La máscara de tonos morados con ojos, parecía tener picos a sus bordes.

Sentía que la había visto levemente en alguno de sus libros, pero si era la máscara que recordaba, era un viejo mito desde los tiempos del crepúsculo o más anteriores.

Cuando su padre se la puso ante la insistencia de Vaati, ella entro a la habitación para preguntar por el extraño visitante que había visto marcharse. No parecía haberle hecho daño a su padre de ninguna manera, es más, parecía haber sido dejado entrar a propósito a la reunión.

—Padre ¿está todo bien?—cuestiono ganando una mirada levemente sorprendida de Vaati, que se transformó en una sonrisa que la detuvo en su lugar.

Esa sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa no era las usuales amables que siempre tenía para ella, era una sonrisa que la hizo estremecer hasta el fondo de su alma, congelándola en su sitio con un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo. Había visto miles de ojos oscuros en medio de campos de batalla, pero la forma en que los ojos rojos de Vaati la veían con diversión y su sonrisa parecía torcida.

Sintió miedo.

Mucho miedo.

Trago saliva esperando que todo fuera su imaginación, antes de ver a su padre preocupada, que había quedado inmóvil desde que se colocó la máscara. Pero de la nada, esta pareció desaparecer frente a sus ojos, como si fuera un acto de magia.

¿Magia?

Pero la magia era prohibida, nadie en estas épocas incluso sabía cómo usar algo de magia y toda información de esta era prohibida en el reino. Sobre todo porque en la antigüedad, varios magos se pusieron en contra del reino y tomaban las cosas con inmensurable poder.

Volteo a ver a Vaati, que seguía sonriendo, de nuevo a su padre que se había vuelto para verla a ella, con grandes ojos vacíos que no mostraban emoción.

—¿Padre?—cuestiono confundida, agradeciendo no soltar algún tartamudeo en el medio.

Entonces soltó una leve risa, que parecía algo histérica y fuera de su persona, que la hicieron guiar su mano al florete por inercia.

—Pensé que nunca volvería a tener un cuerpo, no es el de Skull Kid, pero está fuera de ese mundo y ahora puedo tener más movilidad—la voz de su padre era entre animada y oscura, en una combinación que no ocupo otra confirmación para ella.

Ese no era su padre, bueno, físicamente lo era, pero también parecía ser otra persona totalmente diferente.

Choco contra las puertas, que parecieron cerrarse por una fuerza mística que salió de los movimientos en las manos de Vaati.

Magia.

Había sentido la magia pasar por ella para cerrar las puertas.

Estaba segura que su rostro pálido, reflejaba el terror y la incertidumbre de su alrededor. Una estúpida parte infantil de su persona, aun quería pensar que esto no estaba pasando, que en algún momento de la noche había logrado por fin conciliar el sueño, que esto no era más que una pesadilla debido a los bocadillos de la tarde.

Un sueño que pasaría.

Se despertaría al día siguiente, con su vida totalmente normal, en un reino prospero.

Esto no era algo como un golpe de estado, Vaati no la miraba como un demonio a punto de matarla y no tenía a su padre bajo algo raro que conllevaba el haberse puesto una máscara de un tipo enano.

Un sueño extraño y perturbador.

Pero solo eso, un sueño.

—Lo siento princesa, esperaba mantenerte un poco más en la oscuridad para usarte a mi antojo o incluso darte una máscara, pero supongo que deberemos apresurar e improvisar los planes—hablo con un chasquido de dedos.

De entre sus ropas en la espalda, varias cuerdas en forma de rombos salieron en su dirección, en un claro intento de ataque. Su mente estaba congelada, dejando que todo a su alrededor pasara como un teatro del cual ella no es una de los actores, pero sus manos con años de experiencia, se movieron solos para cortar los látigos.

Entonces reacciono.

De la forma más cobarde que nunca hizo en batalla.

Con la mano sobre el sensor de la habitación, la puerta se abrió ante el poder de su cronolito y no bien abierta, salió corriendo entre los pasillos con gran velocidad, escuchando desde su espalda la risa maliciosa de Vaati.

Esto no está pasando.

Esto no está pasando.

Esto no está pasando.

Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando.

Choco contra otra puerta que abrió de la misma forma, antes de que su pie tropezara con el otro, lo cual parecía un golpe de suerte que la hizo esquivar un extraño rayo de magia, que nunca en su vida había visto. En el suelo volteo a ver sobre su hombro, como Vaati parecía desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Soltó un chillido ahogado antes de ponerse de pie y seguir corriendo.

Ella había enfrentado anteriormente magos, de otros reinos y eran sin duda oponentes formidables como los más peligrosos. El avance de los cronolitos era tanto, que sus armas y escudos eran a prueba de objetos mágicos que les ayudaban en medio de la batalla.

Pero ahora no estaba lista, ni siquiera podía separar del todo la imagen del amable Vaati de la mañana, contra este hombre que la atacaba.

¿Serian la misma persona?

Con suerte no.

Aun así algo en su interior, parecía gritar que no estaba loca, que una de las pocas personas que confiaba su vida, estaba dispuesta a tomarla.

Un nuevo rayo pareció impactarla en su costado, desestabilizándola y haciéndola tropezar a su derecha. Con un ágil movimiento de florete, activo parte de sus cronolitos para hacer una pequeña explosión que estallo los vidrios de ese sector del pasillo.

Antes de caer en medio de esta, sintiendo la sangre salir de su cuerpo y el vació en medio de un grito de frustración del hombre.

El impacto contra el suelo, fue menos doloroso de lo que sería en unas horas, debido al exceso de adrenalina que ahora circulaba por su sistema. Quería detenerse para hablar con algún guardia, gritar para pedir ayuda por más loco que sonara, que el primer ministro deseaba asesinarla. Pero no había nadie cerca, nadie a quien gritar, todo el castillo parecía vació y un terror la inundo.

Giro su rostro sobre su hombro, viendo como Vaati la miraba desde el tercer piso del castillo, desde un pasillo con una sonrisa de maldad y sus ojos brillando a la distancia.

¿Quién era ese tipo?

Aun así, el miedo se instaló cuando lo vio alzar la mano con magia alrededor de esta.

Impa.

Debía encontrar a Impa.

Pero ocupaba huir, ya que su instinto gritaba que estaban por matarla. Su herida aun quemaba, pero sin importarle que parecía una loca, comenzó a correr en medio de las calles llenas de iluminación de los faroles, sintiendo cada paso resonar en la soledad de las calles.

Sentía que una cacería estaba empezando.

Donde esta vez ella no iba en su caballo en busca de animales, en su lugar, estaba siendo el pequeño conejo que corría para salvar su vida.

.

Termino unos callejones más alejada de los castillos, en el suelo temblando del miedo y del frio. Había hecho un pequeño vendaje con parte de su ropa, antes de seguir corriendo fuera de la ciudadela. El hogar de Impa no era en el castillo, era unas calles más alejada que pocas veces utilizaba. Pero al llegar a este, el lugar estaba vacío. No se quedó mucho tiempo por el temor de ser encontrada, así que tomando una capucha vieja de esta, dispuesta a salir sin un rumbo fijo.

Entonces algo la detuvo, un pequeño paquete parecía sobresalir de la mesa, con una letra que se le hizo familiar.

Tomándolo entre sus manos, vio que era de Ezero, con una nota sobre nuevos productos del departamento de inteligencia. Le pidió disculpas mentales a Impa, desenado encontrar un escudo entre sus manos, pero su esperanza se cayó al ver solamente unas mezclas de cronolito para cambiar el color de cabello, que parecía ser popular entre las chicas de hoy en día.

Los cronolitos tenían poderes místicos, pero esto era una tontería.

Reviso rápidamente el departamento en busca de armas, sin alguna a la vista, logrando que saliera corriendo moleta. Aun así no sin antes apretar el nuevo producto sobre su cabello con la esperanza de ganar algo más de tiempo, ocasionando que su rubia cabellera se volviera castaña en un parpadeo.

Nada mal.

El sonido de la alarma en medio de todo el reino, la congelo en su lugar.

La buscaban.

A ella.

La imagen de Vaati dispuesto a matarla, la hizo salir corriendo con más fuerzas sin importar el dolor o la pérdida de sangre.

Entonces mientras recorría los bordes de la ciudadela, sintió una mano en su espalda, que la empujaba en medio del canal. Mientras caía pudo jurar ver la sonrisa de Linebeck y un rostro malvado que parecía divertido de su desgracia. Claro que fue solo unos segundo antes de que el agua fría de la madrugada la inundara.

En un torrente de desesperación, con la leve voz de Linebeck en su mente.

 _—Me alegra ver tus habilidades floreciendo con el florete, nunca se sabe cuándo alguien piensa atacarte por la espalda—_

Habían sido dichas por este horas antes, ahora parecían burlarse en su cara de la realidad.

 **Continuara…**

Para aquellos que no han leído algunas de mis anteriores historias de Zelda, aquí la explicación de lo que cuenta Vaati al inicio. Vaati es la rencarnación de Grahim, un demonio espada del heraldo del mal en Skyward Sword, que logra matar a los protagonistas de mi historia de One Life, pero que también es uno de los principales antagonistas de Lazos del destino. Al final de esta, su paradero es desconocido ante la muerte del heraldo, llegando a sobrevivir tres mil años como brujo y logrando ser uno de los cimientos de esta nueva era.

Los miembros del consejo no son ningún OC, cada uno de ellos es un personaje de diferentes tiempos de Zelda. Desde Minish cap, Windwaker, a otros juegos. Los he sacado del libro de Historias de Hyrule, ya que si soy sincera, no me he acordado ni de la mitad :D

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	3. Capítulo 2: Escapando

_The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Once Again**

 **Capítulo 2: Escapando.**

No es la primera vez que su familia termina ayudando a un descomedido, su abuela es conocida por alguien de buena voluntad entre el pueblo y así como la da, está la recibe. Así que cuando llega con la chica en sus brazos, su abuela suelta un grito al cielo antes de correr con Abril para ayudar a la desconocida. Él es sacado fuera de la habitación, mientras la limpian y descubren una gran herida en su costado, que le ha sacado una gran cantidad de sangre. Es un verdadero milagro que esta apenas este con vida. Pero su abuela también es terca como la chica que se niega a morir, esta quien en su época fue una buena curandera, termina preparando una gran cantidad de medicina.

Una parte de Link llora por los ingredientes utilizados, ocuparan mucho para restablecerse, pero la chica esta entre la vida y la muerte. Mira fijamente su rostro cuando lo dejan pasar, con una mejilla hinchada y cortes en todo su cuerpo causado por cristales, la chica sin nombre no parece estar en sus mejores condiciones.

—Abril pásame la mezcla de bayas—le pide su abuela sin ver a la niña, utilizando una aguja e hilo para cerrar parte de la herida del cuerpo de la chica.

Esta parece moverse incomoda ante las puntadas, pero esta tan agotada que aún no puede abrir sus ojos.

Cuatro horas de eterno tratamiento, hacen que su abuela suspire antes de admitir que no sabe si ella podría sobrevivir la noche, pero que hizo todo lo que pudo. Verla tan cansada la hace decirle que la vigilara y avisara de cualquier nuevo acontecimiento. Tanto su abuela como su hermana parecen aliviadas, pero mientras Abril sale corriendo en deseo de un baño, su abuela se detiene a su lado con expresión seria.

Un collar se asoma entre su mano, que lo pone en sus manos.

Sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas, al identificar ese cronolito como un clase A o incluso superior por sus grabados en este.

—Lo tenía la niña cuando lo limpiamos, Abril no lo noto, pero parece algo especial y diferente—explica viendo con seriedad el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica en la sala de estar.

Lo era.

Solo en las regiones de Hyrule gobernadas por razas, o incluso en la misma capital, no todos pueden tener cronolitos de este calibre.

¿Quién era la chica?

¿De dónde venía?

¿Por qué tenía eso?

Su entrecejo se frunció pensativamente con el collar en sus manos, algo emocionado también por ver uno en persona. Había comenzado a creer que nunca tendría algo así en sus manos, tan solo en pensar en todos los usos que podría darle, cuando la chica se despertara, era alucinante. Estaba seguro que suplicaría por tan solo utilizarlo unas horas, tantos avances que hacer.

La risa de su abuela fue quien lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—Eres bueno con los rompecabezas niño, sé que tu podrás averiguar quién rayos es nuestro más nuevo paciente—hablo su abuela con una sonrisa enternecida al verlo tan emocionado.

Bufo por bajo antes de despedirla para que durmiera.

Giro su rostro a la chica inconsciente, esperando que despertara para hablar con esta y averiguar de dónde venía, además de más información sobre su cronolito.

Pero esta no abrió los ojos en toda la noche.

.

La mañana siguiente no fue mejor que la anterior, el no haber dormido nada le estaba costando la factura en sus clases. Su abuela le había obligado a ir a clases, ya que la desconocida no tenía ninguna reacción y parecía apenas sobrevivir, no podía quedarse en casa sin hacer nada. Para su desgracia y su buena conciencia, el cronolito especial ahora estaba en el cuello de la chica, donde era su lugar por pertenencia. Quería utilizarlo, pero no tomaría algo sin permiso de su dueño.

Ignoro las clases de forma olímpica, con su cabeza en otro mundo y corriendo al salir ignorando a Maltón en especial.

Cuando llego, noto que la chica había sido enviada a su habitación, su abuela comento que ella estaría más cómoda. No pudo negar eso, pero igualmente no disfruto compartir la noche al lado de Abril, la niña tampoco pareció feliz cuando se acostó a altas horas de la noche trabajando en mejorar su tabla aerodeslizante.

—Friki de los cronolitos—gruñía Abril con una almohada en su cara.

Él se encogió de hombros, ocupaba distraer su mente en alguna cosa.

.

—Es como una bella durmiente—comento Abril el cuarto día de la desconocida en su hogar.

Su abuela luchaba por mantenerla con vida, dándole brebajes para que su interior no muriera por la falta de alimentación y revisando cuidadosamente cada día sus heridas. Abril y él habían aprovechado el día anterior libre, para entrar al bosque en busca de las hiervas que su abuela les solicito. Agradeció las viejas lecciones de arco de su tío, antes que regresara a su hogar en el pico nevado, para estar protegidos ante cualquiera animal salvaje.

Generalmente aprovechaban para salir al mercado a vender sus productos, pero en esta ocasión decidieron aceptar la ayuda de los padres de Gruyo, una pareja muy amable que eran sus vecinos, que sin muchas preguntas llevaron sus productos a la feria.

—Dicen que la bella durmiente despierta con un beso de su príncipe azul—hablo Abril de camino a su hogar.

Noto sus ojos mal intencionados, comprendiendo el doble sentido de la oración.

Bufo por bajo.

—No me mires así, que de príncipe yo tengo lo que tú de princesa—le dijo lanzándole una manzana al rostro que esta atajo indignada.

Gruño unos insultos por bajo que no alcanzo a oír del todo, o se hizo el desinteresado por su propio bien mental.

Cuando regresaron a casa entre risas, unos gritos los alertaron y corrieron a su habitación en un segundo.

Al entrar vieron todo como lo había dejado antes de que tuviera un nuevo dueño temporal, partes de metales por la esquina, dos creaciones de arados con cronolitos a medio terminar, una vieja espada de madera con la que jugaba de niño. Su ropero estaba algo viejo y rayado por su infantil versión junto a Abril. Su cama no era la más cómoda del mundo, pero era suficiente para que no se cayera al dar una leve vuelta. En donde ahora estaba la chica durmiente, sin despertar del todo pero gritando y dando manotazos.

Su abuela luchaba por sujetarla, al escuchar la puerta volteo a verlos, ambos hermanos en shock.

—¡NO SOLO MIREN!—grito en tono autoritario, que los regreso a la realidad.

Él fue enseguida para sujetar a la chica, que si bien parecía débil por los días, tenía aun suficiente musculo para hacerle la tarea difícil.

Su abuela corrió con su hermana a buscar medicinas.

Entonces en un instante la chica abrió los ojos dejándolo congelado, nunca había visto ojos de esa forma, azules con tonos más claros que parecían hacer una leve imagen floreciente. Eran unos ojos preciosos, que sin duda destacarían en cualquier lado. Pero esos ojos asustados lo vieron con furia, antes de darle un perfecto puñetazo que hizo sentir su nariz agrietarse y caer de espaldas.

No sabía cómo, pero de pronto la chica sobre él, tenía su brazo sobre su cuello viéndolo con desprecio.

Su mirada de furia cambio a una cansada de pronto, tambaleándose y aflojando el agarre, antes de caer de nuevo inconsciente sobre su cuerpo.

Era la primera vez que tenía el cuerpo de una chica que no fuera de su familia tan cerca. Pero no lo disfruto, ya que fue la primera vez que una chica había roto su nariz he intentado matarlo, ese trauma era mucho más fuerte que cualquier joven en su pecho inconsciente.

Mucho más traumante.

.

El siguiente día en medio de la sala de estar, ven vagamente sobre el anuncio de que la princesa desapareció, probablemente le hubieran dado más importancia y notado alguna casualidad, si su abuela no hubiera estado más ocupada tratando su nariz rota y su hermana burlándose de él. También si hubieran ido al pueblo a vender, lo hubieran escuchado ya que era la noticia de moda entre todos, pero por casualidades del destino, ellos no habían procesado la noticia y tampoco lo harían en un tiempo.

.

Después de su anterior acto de delirio donde fue atacado y siendo la burla de su familia, la joven entra en una especie de fiebre que no la deja dormir y respira cansadamente. Su abuela lo deja a él al cuidado de la chica, cuando no puede mantenerse despierta. Link quiere sentir enojo ante la chica causante del dolor de su rostro que no lo deja dormir, pero en su lugar, pasa la noche cambiando la tela mojada de su frente, en un intento de bajarla.

—Padre…ayúdame—la escucha susurrar con temblores en medio de la noche.

Su voz es rasposa por el dolor de garganta que debe tener, pero es su tono quebradizo que lo hace sentarse a su lado con la vista en el techo.

Recordando cuantas veces el también lloro en la noche esas mismas palabras, después de la muerte de sus padres.

El enojo ante su nariz rota, disminuye levemente por eso.

.

Han pasado dos semanas y Link al igual que el resto de su familia, parece ver preocupados el estado de la chica. Su abuela ha hecho un trabajo perfecto el manteniéndola con vida, a pesar de que no hubo trasfusión de sangre o algún invento tecnológico de la capital. Pero el apodo de bella durmiente de Abril, parece quedarse e incluso en ocasiones se ha referido a la chica de esa forma. Su abuela y él se turnan para cuidarla en las noches, pero no ha tenido nuevas recaídas ni pesadillas que la hagan hablar.

Debe ser ese el motivo, de que en el día 15 al despertar, el hecho de ver unos grandes ojos azules viéndolo, lo hacen saltar alterado en su posición.

La joven no parece interesada en su reacción, sentada sobre su cama viendo de forma aburrida en todas direcciones.

¿Esta despierta?

¡Esta despierta!

Sabe que debería correr y decirle a su abuela sobre lo que ha pasado, pero termina congelado en su lugar viendo a la chica con la boca levemente abierta. Debe parecer un completo idiota, pero es que había llegado a apostar en su interior, de forma pesimista, que un día simplemente el pulso de la chica desaparecería y estaría muerta.

Verla despierta, ha sido un golpe de incredulidad.

—¿Quién eres?—pregunta la chica con mirada dura, el mentón levemente alzado y ojos desafiantes.

Se siente un poco ofendido por la altanería que destila todo su ser, de forma consciente o inconsciente. Aunque al final la empatía de pensar que despertar en un lugar desconocido, junto a un chico que nunca ha visto, no debe ser lo mejor de tu día.

En defensa de ella, al menos no le volvió a romper la nariz, que ya estaba casi sanada y solo con algunas tonalidades moradas que dejan ver lo sucedido.

Gracias abuela.

—Soy Link—responde viéndola expectante de que responsa.

No lo hace, en su lugar un leve gemido pasa por su cuerpo y toca su costado de forma adolorida. Claramente su expresión no quiere demostrarlo, pero el sudor en su frente demuestra el dolor que está ocultando. Mientras le avisa que traerá a su abuela quien la ha estado cuidando, se pregunta levemente sobre la herida que no ha sanado a pesar de tanto tiempo.

¿Qué le ha pasado para estar así?

¿Quién era ella?

¿Por qué tenía un cronolito especial?

Tantas preguntas asomaban en su cabeza, que se frustro no poder decir ninguna en voz alta.

.

Al final su abuela quien parece sorprendida de que la joven sobreviviera, la trata rápidamente en su herida, pero la escucha decir que no es como si pudiera hacer mucho por esta. Aunque su abuela le advierte del dolor de su cuerpo, la joven durmiente se pone sobre sus pies y camina reaciamente al comedor de su hogar, con la frente sudando ante su esfuerzo y sin permitir ayuda de los demás. Abril también está sorprendida y su usual sonrisa emocionada, cambia a una preocupada al ver a la joven visitante.

Aunque la joven parece dispuesta a irse, sus pasos la detienen en el comedor, sentándose y respirando algo agitada.

Esta mal.

Pero no quiere admitirlo.

Link mira a su abuela, captando de reojo la mirada de Abril también en cada segundo.

—Esa herida en el costado es algo que no veo muy a menudo, es causada por magia si no me equivoco, algo que no podemos sanar los mejores curadores—admite su abuela tomando asiento frente a esta.

El cuerpo de Link se tensa, aceptando el abrazo de Abril algo asustada.

La magia es un tema tabú y prohibido.

Pero en lugar de tener el temor que Abril tenía al abrazarle, o la mirada de seriedad oculta en las expresiones afables de su abuela, la mente de Link corría a la velocidad de la luz. Una chica extraña que aparece herida cerca de su propiedad, los cronolitos en su posesión de alta calidad y sus heridas.

¿Quién era esa chica?

—Aun así me salvaste la vida—admite la joven con tranquilidad a pesar de su dolor.

Su abuela sonríe ante ese comentario.

—Nosotros los sanadores, salvamos vidas, enemigo o aliado, una vida es algo preciado para nosotros—explica su abuela, cosas que siempre dice.

Algo que había inspirado a Abril hace tanto para ayudarla en sus tratamientos, con el deseo de ayudar a otros. Pero nota que las mismas palabras que inspiran a Abril, hacen que los ojos de la desconocida, se oscurezcan levemente y vea sus manos como si hubiera algo en ellas.

—Por lo tanto puedo decirte que aún no estás en condiciones de irte, debes descansar al menos dos semanas o podrías morir por muchas causas por tus heridas—

Nuevamente las palabras de la abuela, no parecían del agrado de la joven desconocida que parece suspirar pensativamente.

Sus opciones no parecen muchas.

Pero su falta de respuesta, es tomada como una aceptación por su abuela.

—Bueno ahora solucionado esto, espero no sea molestia decirnos tu nombre, hemos especulado mucho en las últimas dos semanas—añade con un poco más de jovialidad su abuela y alegría.

Las dos semana parecen clavarse en el rostro de la chica, que frunce el ceño antes de morderse levemente el labio y apretar los puños. Link desvía un momento sus ojos por el labio de la chica, antes de voltearse algo incómodo por esa acción tan inocentemente atractiva.

—Mi nombre es Zelda—dice esta de forma clara.

Cualquier pensamiento es eliminado del cerebro de Link, antes de verla con ojos incrédulos e intercambiar una rápida mirada con su abuela, que parece de igual forma sorprendida. Las imágenes del cronolito que la chica ahora guarda bajo su ropa (suya ya que su abuela le ha cambiado las ropas con las únicas de casi su talla disponible) le hacen que sus circuitos se conecten en su mente.

Lo ridículo, parece ser verdad al notar mejor sus facciones y ese aire a su alrededor. No tenía el cabello rubio, pero aparte de eso y su demacrada experiencia, su nombre y estatus parecían calzar.

Aunque era imposible.

—¿Te llamas como la princesa del reino?—habla Abril emocionada sin comprender la realidad frente a sus ojos.

Con una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana, que gira a verlo inocentemente, traga pesado antes de hablar. Sus ojos no dejan de ver a la joven frente a él, que no parece inmutarse por el ambiente, desviando sus ojos para observar todo el lugar.

—No Abril, ella es la princesa de Hyrule—su voz tiembla un poco al final, pero logra mantener la mirada firme cuando la joven de la realeza gira a verlo indiferente.

Un escalofrió recorre su espalda, cuando su mente comienza a comprender que esto implica mucho más de lo que ve a simple vista.

¿Qué rayos está pasando con el reino?

.

Zelda es su nombre, pero él no puede evitar decirle princesa. Su forma de hablar, su forma de levantar la barbilla, el destello en sus ojos, es la forma en que demuestra que ella no es como ellos. La joven que había visto muchas veces a través de un cristal, ahora está frente a él y su aura demuestra que es difícil de pensar, ya que físicamente es un poco más baja que él, su cuerpo se ve tan débil y un aura derrotada la rodea, pero aun así, se las arregla para lucir intimidante frente a ellos.

Un asunto político interno, es todo lo que responde cuando ella contesta la pregunta de su abuela sobre su huida.

Pero durante los siguientes dos días, la princesa no menciona palabra. Suele sentarse en la parte trasera de su hogar y ver al cielo de forma pensativa.

Es peligroso.

Su aura.

Su aliento.

Todo ella.

Es peligroso.

Link intenta darle vueltas al asunto, ha entrado a la web para averiguar las últimas noticias, descubriendo que la ausencia de la princesa es noticia a nivel regional y probablemente otros reinos también la hayan escuchado. Es demasiado extraño como su padre el rey como otros ministros, han catalogado de mayor importancia el descubrimiento de la princesa.

Si ella quisiera solo con chasquear los dedos, podría volver a su hogar.

Pero no lo hace.

Algo está ocultando y eso lo vuelve loco. Sobre todo porque su abuela le obliga a asistir a sus clases para que no piense en eso, lo cual no funciona porque todos en su clase, solo hablan de la princesa perdida.

Por suerte a él nunca le gusto ser el centro de atención, pero es difícil no saltar ante la mención de la princesa, cuando está durmiendo bajo tú mismo techo.

—Un total misterio sin duda—comenta Gruyo un día que ambos se sientan juntos en clase.

Ignora a su compañero para ponerse tenso, pensando solamente en la joven que está en su hogar.

—Bueno sin duda la princesa caería a mis pies con solo verme—comenta Maltón siendo alabado por sus dos amigos.

Link rueda los ojos.

El recuerdo de la princesa golpeando su nariz, le hace pensar que tal vez esta no tenga la paciencia para soportar alguien tan pretencioso como Maltón.

Al salir de clases el matón pelirrojo, como de costumbre toma su mochila y la arroja por la ventana, tarde media hora en encontrar todas sus cosas y volver a su hogar con un morete en su ojo derecho cuando ha intentado detenerlo. No es que fuera débil, ayudar a los campos de su abuela le ha ayudado a tener un poco de musculo, pero comparado a la forma con esteroides con Maltón y sus clases como espadachín, que si bien no tan buenas, son algo más de lo que el tendrá.

Bueno.

Sus posibilidades eran nulas.

Llega a su hogar sorprendido de que la princesa Zelda se encuentra en la sala de estar, su abuela frente a ella parece terminar de cambiar los vendajes. Aun así los viejos en el suelo llenos de sangre, indican sobre el estado de la herida.

No se veía bien.

Pero debería estar progresando.

—Link me alegra que llegaras, Abril necesita ayuda con los cultivos—exclama está colocándose de pie.

Asiente antes de intercambiar una mirada con Zelda.

Esta sigue siendo prepotente.

Bufa por bajo sintiéndose intimidado ahora hasta en su propio hogar.

Nunca tendría un descanso.

.

Cuando Abril trabajaba con él en los cultivos, solía tardar un poco más. Esto debido a que su hermana era muy actividad y comenzaba hacer jugarretas que él le gustaba alentar. Sus padres siempre habían alentado su creatividad, no quería dejar de hacer lo mismo con su hermana. Aun así desde la llegada de su visitante y su despertar, Abril había estado algo más retraída de lo normal, silenciosa y sobre todo nerviosa, algo que no le agradaba del todo.

Igualmente no diría nada, una vida es una vida.

Princesa, aldeana, pobre.

Nadie merecía ser dejado abandonado cuando ocupa ayuda, en este momento la princesa Zelda estaba bajo su cuidado, eso les gustara a ellos o no.

No podía dejar de pensar, que tarde o temprano todo esto saldría muy mal.

—Ella tiene un aura…es intimidante—murmuro Abril cuando le pregunto qué pasaba.

No la culpaba.

Él sentía esa aura.

Demasiado.

—Es solo una persona Abril, no tienes que dejarte intimidar—hablo con una mano en su hombro, sintiéndose un poco hipócrita.

Maltón y sus secuaces le habían hecho la vida en cuadritos desde que podía recordar, pero aquí intentaba alentar a su hermana a no ser tan idiota como él.

Esta torció la boca, probablemente pensando lo mismo.

Ambos caminaron de regreso a su hogar, Link con grandes cantidades de cultivo, en cambio Abril iba con menos en sus manos, aun de forma pensativa. Esa distracción le gano que al llegar a la escalera a su hogar por la parte trasera, tropezara tirando dos zanahorias al suelo. Iba hacerle una burla como de costumbre, cuando unos pies detuvieron toda palabra en su boca.

El silencio reino de forma congelante, cuando la princesa estuvo frente a ellos con mirada indiferente.

Chasqueo la lengua antes de intentar ponerse frente Abril para que esta no se quedara congelada, como estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Para sorpresa de ambos, la chica se agacho para sujetar ambas zanahorias y colocarlas sobre las manos de la chica.

Sin decir nada paso al lado de ellos, tomando asiento con dificultad en las escaleras, viendo el atardecer vagamente.

Ambos hermanos se vieron de reojo, antes de encogerse de hombros.

.

Las comidas usualmente alegres en su hogar, ahora tenían un tono bastante sombrío donde nadie parecía querer decir nada. Link solía dormir en la recamara de Abril, así que tampoco es que pudiera trabajar mucho tiempo como en su usual habitación, perteneciente a Zelda momentáneamente. Así que se aseguraba de comer rápidamente, para ir a trabajar todo lo posible, antes que Abril le reprendiera por querer dormir un poco sin luz o sonidos.

Tan delicada.

Chicas.

Como de costumbre su abuela no mencionaba nada, Abril comía lo más despacio posible y Zelda luchaba con el movimiento de sus manos. Incluso los movimientos más simples para la chica, era hechos con gran dificultad y tensión en su cuerpo.

Su herida debía ser muy dolorosa.

Pero se negó a recibir cualquier clase de ayuda.

No se extrañó cuando uno de sus tensos movimientos, arrojo parte de un tazón al suelo. Por suerte este no portaba alimentos en su interior, pero aun así noto el rostro de frustración de la chica. Esta soltó un gruñido involuntario cuando él lo alzo con facilidad y lo coloco en la mesa.

No bien pasado más de tres días con ellos, esta nunca le gusto recibir ayuda.

Tanto orgullo en un empaque tan pequeño.

—Link…¿Qué paso con tu ojo?—pregunto su abuela serenamente mientras comía.

Su cuerpo se congelo, pensando que había pasado por fin la etapa de preguntas vergonzosas frente a su hermana o invitados.

Le lanzo una mirada molesta a su abuela, quien lo ignoro disfrutando de sus verduras salteadas. Para su desgracia la mirada preocupada de Abril regreso a su rostro y el gimoteo internamente, deseando tener al menos un día de paz o tal vez dos para variar en sus vidas.

—Me golpee contra una pared—

—¿Solo en tu ojo?—

—Tengo mala suerte supongo—

Su abuela le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva, pero su reacción indiferente demostró que no pensaba ceder ante su provocación.

No iba admitir jamás frente a una princesa que tenía su propio matón personal a su edad.

No era tan bebe.

—No se ha quien deseas engañar, pero tanto tu abuela como tu hermana no te creen y yo he causado suficientes lecciones similares para saber que fue el golpe de otra persona—hablo una voz bastante agotada que lo hizo congelarse.

Su rostro se volteo lentamente con incredulidad al ver a la princesa, quien había hablado anteriormente después de meter otro bocado de comida a su boca.

Sintió un escalofrió de molestia cuando sus aburridos ojos se conectaron con los suyos.

—Un blanco derecho abierto debió causar que recibieras el golpe con demasiado impacto, el color morado solo indica que fue dado por alguien bastante fuerte…aunque el elegir esa parte de tu rostro solo demuestra la falta de experiencia en la lucha real…un matón supongo—añadió dejando caer nuevamente otro tazón al suelo, que no se molestó en levantar.

Nuevamente como cuando esta le había roto la nariz, una fuerza inexplicable de molestia, lo rodeado al verla actuar tan tranquila.

Tan ajena de sentimientos o al menos de tacto.

Una niña mimada.

Como Maltón.

—¿Eso a ti que te importa?—le gruño de la forma más fría que pudo reunir.

La idea de que fuera amable cuando ayudo horas antes a Abril, había salido volando por la ventana con una fuerza de demolición. Se imaginó conociendo a la chica en otra oportunidad, pensando que probablemente hubiera visto este lado tan amargo de ella en un instante.

Sus ojos aún seguían indiferentes, mientras los de él mostraban rabia.

¿Quería humillarlo?

¿Quería dejarlo en ridículo?

Sus palabras hicieron meditar a la chica en silencio mientras lo veía, antes de suspirar y desviar la vista a otro lado.

—Nada en realidad—comento antes de agradecer levemente por la comida y tambalearse débilmente a su cuarto.

Bufo antes de terminar su comida de golpe, causando que nadie lo viera más antes de ir al cuarto de su hermana. Ocupaba trabajar con algo en sus manos o terminaría ahorcando a la princesa, lo cual sería divertido, ya que sería mandado a ejecutar.

Aun así la idea lo tentó.

.

Link no era de tener sueño ligero, en realidad era todo lo contrario, siempre amaba tener un buen sueño prometedor en la noche. Aun así que Abril se moviera en su cama, lanzando su mano al aire, que cayó sobre su rostro que dormía en el suelo como todo su cuerpo, lo hizo despertar con un siseo de advertencia. No podía esperar por volver a dormir en su cuarto, el colchón sobre el suelo, no era demasiado cómodo, todo lo contrario, sentía que el sueño lo tenía más sensible que de costumbre.

Pensó en bajar para tomar algo de agua e intentar trabajar algo en la sala de estar, igualmente dudaba conciliar el sueño.

La puerta entreabierta de atrás, lo hizo detenerse en su lugar, temeroso de que alguien entrara en su casa a altas horas de la noche.

No le sorprendía del todo, con la princesa bajo su protección (más bien dicho bajo su cuidado) cualquier cosa pudo pasar.

Pero al asomarse, con un potente cucharon en sus manos como arma, se sorprendió que fuera de su hogar, a unos metros entre el cultivo, solamente distinguiera la silueta de la princesa. La luna estaba lo suficientemente brillante para verla sin luz, viendo como esta se movía rígidamente, daba patadas al aire y con una tabla vieja de madera, la utilizaba como un arma que giraba entre sus brazos.

¿Cuánto llevaba ahí?

No veía bien por la noche, pero su respiración era pesada y agitada, también su camisa estaba bañada en sangre donde estaría su herida.

No duraría mucho más.

En medio de un giro que intento dar, sus pies fallaron cayendo al suelo con su rostro en dirección a la tierra. Hizo una leve mueca de dolor, antes de pensar en ir a ayudarle, lo pasado en la tarde aún estaba fresco y molestando, pero necesitaba ayuda.

Camino tranquilamente hasta estar a su lado, viendo como esta había girado para ver al cielo. Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco, al ver leves lagrimas saliendo por sus ojos, antes que mordiera su labio y con una de sus manos tapara su rostro.

—¿Por qué?—hablo con voz ahogada, mientras su mano libre golpeaba el suelo bajo ella.

Link quiso saber también el por qué la chica que le había fastidiado tanto en la tarde con unos comentarios precisos, ahora parecía tan vulnerable frente a él.

¿Por qué?

Ninguno dijo nada cuando este la ayudo a regresar a su habitación, esta como un muñeco sin vida, que probablemente pasaba peores cosas que él.

Así que por el momento.

Decidió ignorar su mal humor para ayudarle.

 **Continuara…**

 _No me extraña que Link no entienda a Zelda, prácticamente no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado, pero siento que aun así ambos tendrían una relación extraña. Me recuerda mucho a BOTW, donde al principio Zelda no acepta a Link a pesar que este siempre está ahí para ella._

 _Esta relación no aparece de la nada, ambos tendrán que trabajar antes de ser si quiera amigos. Pero sin duda ambos tienen un destino unido en todas sus vidas._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	4. Capítulo 3: Nuevo régimen

_The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Once Again**

 **Capítulo 3: Nuevo régimen.**

Link nota como la vida parece abandonar el cuerpo de la princesa Zelda con forme pasa el tiempo, su abuela especula que podría ser por la magia que causo su herida, pero Link en su mente piensa que la chica no solo fue herida físicamente. En varias ocasiones la ve observar el horizonte con rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos, en otros la ve furiosa intentando una rutina de entrenamiento que la hace caer sobre su cuerpo y por último la ve en estado de mutismo en su habitación, cuando intenta ocultar la herida de su abdomen.

Pero eso solo pasa la primera semana.

Para su sorpresa, el inicio de su segunda semana despierta, esta se levanta temprano y pide a su abuela ayudar con la granja. Los tres integrantes de la familia se ven dudosos, pero la chica indica que no tiene nada que hacer, ignorando que esto probablemente atrasaría más la recuperación, su abuela se resigna a darle tareas sencillas.

En las cuales no es tan buena, pero si persistente. A pesar de que sus habilidades no son la agricultura, admite que la princesa tiene un rápido aprendizaje y algo que pregunta una vez, no tiene necesidad de repetirse ya que ella no lo olvida.

No habla sobre ella, no habla sobre nada, pero trabaja obedientemente en la granja cuando los hermanos no están.

—Es tan antinatural—comenta Abril cuando se van la primera mañana.

Link asiente.

Ver a la princesa arrodillada frente a los cultivos, cubierta de barro y tierra en sus ropas.

Sus ropas.

No de ella.

Ya que él tiene que prestarle ropa.

Lo hacen suspirar.

Ese fin de semana tendrá que lavar demasiada ropa.

.

La ayuda de Zelda pronto comienza a verse como algo rutinario, aunque cuando el cuarto día Link la ve cocinar con su abuela, se preocupa al ver cuando esta se ha cortado levemente la mano. No es la sangre lo que le preocupa, es ver la mirada indiferente de la chica ante su herida, con la mente definitivamente en otro lugar u otro planeta. En las pocas veces que la ve en el día, parece que se esfuerza en hacer las cosas, como si no quisiera detenerse a pensar.

Él ha hecho eso muchas veces después de la muerte de sus padre, trabajar con los cronolitos, fue lo único que salvo su cordura.

—Buen trabajo niña—alaba su abuela cuando esta logra terminar de cortar los vegetales.

Contra todo pronóstico e ignorando su herida, la chica es bastante ágil con el cuchillo. Esta no parece darle importancia a su extraña habilidad innata, ya que no cree que hubiera tenido que cocinar nunca antes en su vida.

Era una princesa después de todo.

"Pero también es una guerrera"

Le recuerda una parte de su mente.

La comida se desarrolla en silencio como de costumbre, pero entrando a una extraña calma que lleva la rutina. Abril no parece tan nerviosa como el inicio, pero intenta no ver mucho a la princesa, su abuela siempre trata a todos como igual, fueran quienes fuera.

Él.

Buen él admite que mientras ella no le hable, él no tiene que hacerlo y evitarían cualquier posible discusión que podría suceder y mantener una extraña pero calmante convivencia.

—Link mañana es tu día libre, lleva a la princesa para ayudarte en el mercado—habla su abuela con una sonrisa dulce, como si hubiera esperado el momento en que estuviera con la boca en su mano, para hacerlo escupirla ante la impresión.

Era una bruja.

Comenzó a toser de forma ruidosa, ocasionando que su hermana le pasara un vaso con agua, que empino en su garganta para intentar controlar la resequedad e irritación en esta.

Zelda no ofendida por su reacción, veía a su abuela con curiosidad.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea?—cuestiono con una voz algo chillona por lo pasado anteriormente.

Esta se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad con su actual apariencia no parece una princesa, también creo que le sería bueno contemplar otro ambiente ahora que su herida parece mejor—anuncio su abuela antes de comer un poco de comida, alagándose ella misma por lo sabrosa que estaba.

No parecía una buena idea.

Para nada.

Si alguien los descubría, podrían acusarlos de traición. La princesa había aparecido como desaparecida y que era de máxima urgencia cualquier información sobre ella, pero por algún motivo su abuela había decidido que era mejor no decirle a nadie, si la princesa no decía que lo hicieran.

Se supone que al estar bajo una monarquía, la familia real es la que tiene mayor poder ante órdenes.

Aun así Zelda solo era la princesa y el mismo Rey había pedido información.

Sospechoso.

Giro a ver a la chica que tampoco parecía muy de acuerdo con la decisión, pero que sabiamente no dijo nada más.

De reojo miro la sonrisa de burla de Abril.

Rayos esa niña era igual o peor que su abuela.

.

La mañana siguiente fue difícil para Link levantarse, dormir en el suelo estaba pagando factura y también el quedarse despierto hasta altas horas de la noche. Pero su trabajo estaba dando frutos y su tabla aerodeslizante estaba en perfecto funcionamiento otra vez. Ignoro que ahora no podría llevarla a clases si no quería que Maltón volviera a dañarla, así que tendría que probarla más tarde cuando regresara de negociar en el mercado. Una parte tímida de él también aceptaba que estuvo despierto deseando que este día nunca llegara.

Salir con la princesa Zelda.

Era una muy mala idea.

Así que aunque quiso alargar el día todo lo que pudo, este parecía burlarse en su cara haciendo que todo fuera un pequeño parpadeo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba fuera de su hogar con Epona conectada a una carreta, con gran parte de sus verduras en la parte trasera y la chica a su lado.

Era tan extraño.

Zelda tenía puestos unos zapatos que fueron suyos hace algunos años, un pantalón hasta los tobillos también viejos como su camiseta de color celeste. Si no fuera por la sudadera de color azul marino que le había prestado, se notaría más que era una chica. Pero ahora solo parecía un chico demasiado delgado, aunque no era equivocado, el cuerpo de esta parecía demasiado delgado aun. Sus mejillas no tenían suficiente color y sus ojos a veces parecían muertos.

—Vámonos—anuncio cuando vio a su abuela y hermana despedirse amablemente, ambas con la tarea de ir al bosque en busca de medicamentos.

Le hubiera gustado ir con ellas para protegerlas de cualquier eventualidad, pero su abuela insistiría en quedarse en los bordes por su seguridad.

El camino al pueblo fue igual que las comidas que compartían.

Demasiado silenciosas.

No es como si él se describiera como alguien hablador o muy conversador, pero aun así disfrutaba de ir al mercado escuchando a su abuela y Abril hablar sobre medicinas o cosas rutinarias. El silencio era demasiado asfixiante para su persona, pero siempre que volteaba para ver a la chica, esta parecía ajena en sus pensamientos y que sería de mala cortesía el interrumpirla.

Así que durante los siguientes treinta minutos fue así, en su perspectiva actual la eternidad sonaba más corta.

El mercado como cada fin de semana, estaba lleno de vida en todos lados, personas comerciando y niños que jugaban entre los puestos. Epona a pesar de no ser muy amigable con extraños, acostumbrada a este ambiente festivo no se quejó de seguirlo entre la multitud, muy contrario a la princesa, que parecía haber salido por fin de su aturdimiento para seguirlo algo distraída viendo en todas direcciones.

Para Link era difícil pensar que esta chica era la princesa, a su lado no tenía aspecto de princesa y era muy extraño.

Aun así.

Era la primera vez que veía sus ojos brillar con intensidad desde que la encontró, tampoco era como si sus ojos brillaran grandemente, solamente era una pequeña chispa que parecía darle por fin vida a un cuerpo. Aunque no entendía el motivo de eso, ya que si bien en la feria habían muchas personas, la tecnología era casi limitada y todo parecía más sencillo que probablemente en la capital.

Si veías bien podías ver algunas neveras con carnes a base de cronolitos y algunas parrillas improvisadas también que Link pensó en mejorar algún día. Debía hablar con algunos ciudadanos, pero sentía que algunas cosas podían servir con otro uso.

—Link por fin volviste muchacho—hablo la madre de Gruyo con una sonrisa desde su puesto.

Camino donde ella saludando amablemente, está también saludo a Zelda a pesar de no reconocerla, lamentablemente para ella, esta parecía interesado en ver todos los puestos, que apenas si le prestó atención. En su interior solamente deseaba que no se perdiera por su cuenta, sería muy difícil explicarle eso a su abuela y hermana, sin morir en el intento.

Para su alivio, aunque distraída, la princesa lo seguía a su lado.

—Estuve algo…ocupado últimamente—musita en voz algo dudosa, sin evitar ver de reojo a la princesa a su lado.

No es que quisiera volverla prioridad o decirle a todos sobre que estaba pasando, pero sin duda quisiera o no, ella se había vuelto en algo constante en su vida que le quitaba bastante tiempo en su cerebro.

La madre de Gruyo volteo a ver al joven que ahora miraba interesada el puesto de esta.

Link alzo una ceja al ver a la chica ver fijamente los panes en el puesto de venta. Cuando alzo la vista vio a la madre de gruyo parecer emocionada de que alguien se fijara en su puesto. Solía ser uno bien vendido, pero siempre parecía emocionada de conocer gente nueva.

Pueblo pequeño, todos conocidos.

Ver una cara nueva siempre es refrescante.

—Escuche de parte de tu abuela que tienen un nuevo invitado en tu hogar—menciono la mujer con tono comprensivo.

Si tan solo supiera.

La mujer tomo un pan entre sus manos, antes de tenderlo en la mano de la princesa que alzo el rostro levemente sorprendida cuando vio el pan perfectamente envuelto para llevar en sus manos.

—La abuela de este chico siempre nos está ayudando a todos, así que toma este pan para que compartan más tarde te prometo que no te arrepentirás—le hablo la madre de Gruyo antes de guiñarle un ojo e irse un poco a la derecha a atender a otro cliente.

Le dio unas leves gracias antes de comenzar a caminar con la princesa a su lado.

Aunque no pudo evitar notar después de unos segundos, como ella no dejaba de mirar el pan con unos ojos confundidos, sujetándolo con bastante firmeza a pesar de su cuerpo débil.

—¿Sucede algo?—no pudo evitar preguntar al notar la mirada intrigada de la chica en el pan.

¿Acaso no le gustaría?

La madre de Gruyo no era la mejor cocinera del mundo, pero eso no le quitaba que tenía una excelente mano para la repostería cuando vendía en la feria. También no pensaba que ella hiciera algo así, no la conocía muy bien, pero hasta el momento ella no había demostrado asco o desprecio por la comida de su hogar.

Su abuela era una excelente cocinera, pero seguía siendo comida humilde para ella.

O eso suponía.

—Es muy cálido—susurro esta con una mirada suave apretando más el pan contra su pecho pero sin lastimarlo.

Link no quería sobre pensar las cosas, aunque su cerebro siempre parecía predispuesto a hacerlo, así que no pudo sentir que tal vez no estaba hablando de la calidez del pan tanto física, como lo que pudo producir en su interior.

Suspiro viendo el camino frente a él.

Las mujeres eran tan complicadas a veces.

Mejor sería continuar con las compras.

.

.

.

¿Por qué?

Zelda no comprendía su interior, no entendía las circunstancias actuales de su vida y sobre todo porque sus emociones cambiaban tan drásticamente. A veces se encontraba llorando por lo sucedido, otras vece sentía una furia inmensa contra Vaati, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaba muy confundida. Todo a su alrededor parecía tan calmado, que sentía que ella era ajena a todo.

Ella no estaba en este paraíso terrenal donde todo era paz y calma.

Ella debería estar en la capital luchando con lo que fuera que estaba pasando, contra lo que pasaba con su padre, contra los planes de Vaati, sobre Linebeck.

Pero en su lugar, estaba encerrada en este pueblo, apenas con la capacidad de moverse debido a la magia negra que su cuerpo había absorbido en su breve encuentro con Vaati.

Entonces aunque intentara llevar al limite su cuerpo, este si apenas lograba responderle como era debido. Si fuera en este estado en la capital, si viera nuevamente a ese tipo, probablemente moriría en esta ocasión.

Además estaba sola.

¿Cuánta desventaja podría tener?

Ocupaba guerreros, gente detrás de ella que la apoyara en esta misión suicida.

Tenía tantas cosas que pensar, ella no debería detenerse a ver a su alrededor.

Pero aquí estaba.

Viendo unos panes como si fueran la cosa más preciada del mundo, disfrutando de un mercado local donde nunca había podido estar para ver las pequeñas cosas de su reino que lo hacían tan hermoso, disfrutando de la vida de una granja en labores que solamente había visto a otros hacer.

Zelda siempre fue una guerrera, quien estaba en frente del campo de batalla para luchar por estos momentos. Para que otros tuvieran paz y tranquilidad, creyendo que en alguna parte, su gente, su reino, las personas bajo su responsabilidad, podrían tener una vida como esta.

Pero nunca la había visto.

Hasta ahora.

¿Conmovida?

No tenía tiempo para eso.

Pero nuevamente, aquí estaba sintiéndose emocionada porque alguien que no conocía su estatus, tenía la amabilidad para regalarles un poco de pan.

También estaba Link.

El chico era extraño, claramente no compartía algún interés en tenerla en su mismo hogar, como nota con su hermana más pequeña o su abuela. Le habían ayudado antes de descubrir que era la princesa del reino y después de eso, su trato a su persona tampoco es que había cambiado. Solo eran una familia que hubiera ayudado a cualquiera en su posición.

Incluso aunque ella no fuera la personas más comunicativa, amable u hogareña, ellos la estaban cuidando.

Era tan…extraño todo a su alrededor. A veces parecía una niebla, otras veces parecía una tormenta y muchas veces sentía que caía por un vacío.

Pero ellos estaban ahí.

Sabía que debido a su personalidad y lo poco que había escuchado de ellos, no le cobrarían por sus servicios. Aunque una parte de ella pensaba que era lo más lógico, cobrarle a la persona (si todo esto se solucionara) que podría darles con creces por sus servicios.

Pero ellos no lo harían.

Solamente lo sabía.

Sentía una deuda en su interior.

Entonces aunque diferentes pensamientos la rondaban, como de costumbre, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al chico rubio durante todo el viaje. Como este amablemente interactuaba con otros, vendía a un precio que ella estimo era razonable, intercambiando comida y llenando la carreta con diferentes productos que parecían de buena calidad.

¿Ella?

Link no hablaba de su persona, al parecer todos suponían que era un nuevo paciente de la abuela de este, era como la palabra mágica.

¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron antes?

Nunca había dudado de la existencia de gente amable y buena en este mundo, pero sin duda, ella cayo con la mejor familia de Hyrule aparentemente.

Todo parecía paz y tranquilidad, excepto cuando llegaron a una parte alejada de la feria donde había algunos viejos cronolitos en solo una tienda. Link se había detenido con ojos brillantes y hablaba con un hombre enorme sobre cronolitos (Dorcon creyó escuchar era su nombre), mientras un extraño robot parecía flotar a su lado con una hélice en su cabeza.

Zelda había visto al joven de cabellera roja acercarse con otros dos jóvenes de menor estatura, pero al haber visto el pueblo tan amable, no había sospechado que podrían ser unos matones, hasta que uno de los chicos, el de pelo rojo, tomo a Link del cuello de su capucha, cuando el dueño de la tienda se fue unos segundos.

Su cuerpo se puso alerta en un instante, antes de que los otros dos chicos se pusieran a su lado con sonrisas maliciosas.

Sujeto el pan contra su cuerpo con el ceño fruncido.

Algo iba mal.

Aun así no era su deber hacer nada que pudiera atraer atención, solamente dejaría que Link lo solucionara. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero en los pueblos no sabía cómo comportarse, sería mejor guardar las apariencias.

Esperaba.

—Pero si es el pequeño nerd de cronolitos, como siempre buscando cosas inútiles para hacer más cosas inútiles—hablo el tipo de cresta roja, mientras los otros dos se reían a su alrededor.

Frunció el ceño, no ocupaba saber más de estas personas para determinar algo.

No le agradaban.

Sus ojos se posaron en Link, quien tenía los dientes apretados casi tanto como sus puños, mientras sus ojos demostraban lo infeliz y enojado que estaba con esa situación. Pero ante su sorpresa, el joven no se movía en absoluto. Eso la hizo confundirse unos instantes, recordando al chico que siempre la veía enojado ante sus comentarios o que siempre parecía atento a proteger a su familia. El chico amable que sacaba los platos de su hogar para que su abuela no se levantara o quien trabajaba el doble para que Abril no hiciera nada.

Un chico amable.

Que tenía una mirada de enojo.

Link estaba hecho para proteger, no era un luchador.

Estaba por dar un paso para hacer algo, cuando el joven pelirrojo volteo a verle con mirada inquisidora y un tanto despectiva que la hizo ofenderse un poco. No es que antes no la hubieran visto así, pero esta vez no tenía derecho de hacerlo. Soltó a Link quien había estado suspendido en el suelo cayendo sentado de forma dolorosa.

Algo paso dentro de ella.

Ya la situación la tenía de mal humor, pero escuchar el pequeño gemido de Link ante la caída, hizo que algo en su interior se retorciera.

Ese tipo, había lastimado a una persona que era miembro de la familia más amable que conocía.

La abuela, Abril y Link.

Ellos tres la habían salvado sin pedir nada, dándole todo a cambio aun conociendo que algo malo pasaba. Y un tipo con sus secuaces llegaba hacer esto.

—¿Tu eres el pequeño callejero que adoptaron estos pobretones?—cuestiono el joven con una risa burlista.

Sin ver su rostro oculto por su cabello.

Entonces este le sujeto por el cuello de la camisa atrayendo su rostro para burlarse de él, arrojando de pronto el pan al suelo, que la hizo desviar la mirada un segundo al pan ahora, antes de voltear a verlo a él. Congelándose, cuando la cercanía por fin revelo su rostro.

Estaba enojada.

.

.

.

Link sabía que era inútil oponerse a Maltón, pero al ver como sujetaba por el cuello a la princesa, se levantó rápidamente para evitar dos cosas, una que hiciera daño a la chica que estaba herida, la otra es que fuera asesinado cuando la princesa regresara al trono y quisiera matar a alguien que se burló de ella. No pensaba que fuera así, pero aunque Maltón le caía mal, era solo un pobre tipo con problemas que no merecía meter tanto la pata.

Entonces se congelo antes de poder hacer algo, cuando al levantarse, tanto Maltón como él, vieron el rostro de la princesa.

Link sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo.

¿Qué clase de mirada era esa?

Era la mirada que prometía sufrimiento absoluto.

Un asesino.

Después de esa mirada, en lo que Link consideraba menos de cinco segundos, la princesa se soltó del agarre de Maltón, antes de hacer una llave ágilmente con sus manos, que envió al chico volando por los cielos antes de caer de frente al suelo detrás de ella. Los otros dos chicos quedaron en silencio, antes de ver como Maltón se levantaba con la mirada furica ante la princesa.

Esta sin mucho problema dio unos pasos, haciendo que todo a su alrededor parecía temblar ante su mirada que prometía dolor absoluto.

Maltón incapaz de levantarse del suelo ante esa mirada, al igual que sus amigos estaban congelados.

Link también lo estaba, sobre todo cuando Zelda sin ninguna piedad, puso su pie sobre la mano de Maltón, sacándole un gemido cuando la apretó tan fuerte al suelo, que escucho un leve ¡Crack! Que podría indicar una lesión en esta.

—No me agradas—hablo la princesa cuando este alzo la vista con ojos levemente acuosos—acércate nuevamente a esta familia y te prometo que tu menor preocupación será una mano rota—añadió con peor mirada que hizo al musculoso Maltón, gimotear en el suelo cuando esta saco el pie de su mano.

Ágilmente se levantó alejándose unos pasos de la chica, que aparentemente lo seguía intimidando antes de comenzar a caminar con la mano hinchada. Corvy y Vestro rápidamente lo siguieron, no sin antes ver algo temerosos atrás como si no creyeran que había pasado.

Link quien no sabía que estaba pasando, pestañeo más de una vez, notando que la mirada homicida, había desaparecido por una de tristeza cuando se acercó al pan ahora sucio en el suelo. Estaba a punto de agacharse con la clara intención de recogerlo, que él tuvo que detenerla con la mano.

Volvió a pestañear incrédulo ante la mirada de la chica.

Como alguien que te ve con mirada asesina, podría tener una de tanta tristeza ahora mismo. Verse tan indefensa cuando anteriormente había arrojado a un tipo el triple de grande por los cielos sin dificultad.

—Se ha caído el pan—musita la chica con voz monótona pero rodeada de melancolía.

¿Tanta lastima le da un poco de pan?

Soltó a la chica para bajarse y recoger el pan nuevamente, no era comestible, pero tal vez podría dárselo a los animales en su hogar. Volteo a ver a la chica que tenía una leve mirada esperanzada. Se sintió incomodo recordando que minutos antes lo había salvado de una posible humillación peor, y ahora no lo mencionaba.

Tan vergonzoso.

—Podremos recuperar algo de esto, pasaremos después por un poco más—murmuro en un intento de aliviarla.

Ella lo vio fijamente, antes de que algo raro pasara.

Sus labios se curvaron vagamente para arriba, en una pequeña pero diminuta sonrisa, que tan rápido como vino se marchó dejándolo algo mudo en su lugar. Sonriendo casi parecía un adolecente normal, una chica de su edad (bueno técnicamente un poco menor) que no era una princesa o acababa de darle una paliza a Maltón.

Niega con la cabeza el extraño retorcijo que sintió en su interior, que desapareció tan rápido como vino esa sonrisa.

—Gracias…por lo de Maltón, no suele ser un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo—musita algo indeciso, no es que fuera un defensor.

Pero esperaba que por su culpa Maltón no muriera en un futuro.

No quería eso en su mente.

Los ojos de Zelda pasaron a ser levemente un poco más tristes, como si ocultara algo en su interior, pero como siempre, no se lo diría ya que no era su problema.

Para su sorpresa, ella hablo.

—Luchar es para lo único que sirvo—susurra una palabra, que muy lejos de aclarar sus dudas como había pensado que podría hacer, solo le dejaba otras diez más.

¿Ella era solo buena en luchar?

Claro que no.

Vale que la vida de granja tal vez no fuera para ella, pero hasta el momento no hubiera hecho nada irremediablemente malo como él en su época. La historia con los cronolitos y un pequeño incendio en los cultivos, suele ser contada en las noches festivas por su abuela. Ella había hecho muy bien las cosas para su estado actual y su tiempo en su hogar.

No imaginaba que clase de cosas podría lograr con un mejor tiempo y una buena salud.

Ella era como una erudita en algunas cosas según su abuela le comento su capacidad de memoria.

La vio alzando una ceja.

¿Qué clase de princesa tiene mala autoestima?

No estaba seguro de decir algo, pero ella había salvado su trasero, así que creía oportuno decirle algo de regreso para que no pensara mal. Pero la atención de la chica de pronto se desvió a su persona, atrás de él, donde en la tienda de cronolitos había una pequeña pantalla, que atrajo su atención.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver al Rey aparecer en la pantalla como si estuviera dando un pequeño discurso. No era muy usual que eso pasara, pocas veces el rey había sido visto por todo el pueblo, al menos que fuera ocasiones ceremoniales o situaciones de gravedad. Hace años que nadie lo había visto en esta parte del reino y solamente en videos antiguos que circulaban por la red.

Pero esto parecía reciente.

La princesa lo ignoro acercándose a la pantalla, inevitablemente, él también lo hizo confundido por lo que fuera que estaba por suceder.

Aunque algo en su interior, comenzó a sentirse frio de un momento a otro.

—El futuro de Hyrule está en sus manos ciudadanos, debido a los estallidos entre fronteras y la búsqueda de la princesa, se han desatado problemas internos. Los consejeros han estado tomando medidas preventivas y acciones para evitar que la crisis salga de nuestras manos. El incremento de impuestos y la aplicación de nuevos, solo nos asegurara obtener mayores ganancias que utilizaremos para mejorar el reino—hablaba el rey con voz algo monótona y fuera de tono, casi parecía aburrido de hablar.

Sus ojos se desviaron a Zelda de inmediato, que tenía los puños apretados de furia.

La transmisión fue cortada poco después, causando un silencio entre ambos.

Un tanto incomodo puede agregar.

¿Impuestos?

Bueno claro que había impuestos que de alguna manera sostenían la monarquía de Hyrule, pero en todos sus años jamás habían cambiado mucho. Eso era algo que todos admiraban de este reinado, los impuestos justos, como el pobre pagaba con forme a sus ingresos, mientras que la gente de mayor estatus aportaban su parte para el reino.

¿Eso iba cambiar?

¿Por qué?

Su mirada se desvió a la princesa como si ella pudiera brindarle una respuesta, pero no lo hizo.

—Esto no está bien—susurro viendo la pantalla con expresión molesta.

En eso él estaba de acuerdo, pero tal vez no todo sería tan malo. Aun así recordó la situación en la que se encontraba, el motivo por el cual la princesa no había pedido ayuda para volver, porque no se había comunicado con nadie y la razón de la cual se negaba a volver a la capital cuando era obvio que estaba siendo buscada.

—¿Qué está pasando princesa?—le susurra en voz seria.

Los ojos de esta vuelven a verlos llenos de impotencia, causando que todo su interior sintiera aún más frio. Para que la princesa no pudiera hacer algo, la segunda persona con mayor influencia en todo el reino, significaba que de todas las cosas que había supuesto.

Probablemente estaba lejos de la gravedad de lo que sucedía.

—Un nuevo Régimen me temo—

 **Continuara…**

 _No tengo nada en contra Maltón, me había dado mucha gracia en Skyward Sword, pero ocupaba que Zelda le diera una paliza a alguien y este chico se las buscaba siempre con Link. También quiero dejar en claro que la personalidad de Link en esta historia no es la de un guerrero, siento que este nunca busca las luchas, que en cada historia siempre comienza a luchar para proteger algo._

 _Nunca me lo imagino como alguien que da el primer puñetazo, pero que estaría dispuesto a defenderse con tal de proteger a otros._

 _Es un amor de chico :3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	5. Capítulo 4: Consecuencias

_The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Once Again**

 **Capítulo 4: Consecuencias.**

Existe un gran silencio cuando ambos regresan a su hogar, donde su abuela los espera con seriedad en la puerta de la entrada, claramente habiendo visto la transmisión al igual que ellos. No se extraña, de regreso a su hogar, Link escucho murmullos de todos los ciudadanos, que habían visto la información, tomándolos entre preocupados y desprevenidos. Pero su máxima preocupación fue el rostro de la princesa, que parecía estoico como una piedra y cuyos ojos parecían muy lejanos.

No estaba en ese lugar, su cuerpo por supuesto que lo era, pero su mente nuevamente se había perdido.

Esta paso de largo a su abuela, antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

—Supongo que ha visto las noticias—explico su abuela al escuchar un sonoro golpe de la puerta que anteriormente le pertenecía.

Suspiro antes de asentir y caminar al corral para guardar a Epona, junto con los comestibles y otros materiales que había logrado comprar por buenos precios.

No mucho tiempo después la cena estuvo lista, donde para su sorpresa lejos de su claro mal humor, la princesa tomo asiento en la mesa, con la mirada todavía perdida. Abril parecía algo confundida y no dejaba de mandarle miradas poco discretas a su persona, como preguntando que paso.

Él no sabría decirle.

Él no tenía claro que había pasado.

—Link—hablo la voz de la princesa no bien terminados todos de comer, en un silencio bastante incomodo cabe agregar.

Se escalofrió un poco pensando que era la primera vez que ella decía su nombre, junto con esos ojos que parecían oscuros. Los había visto anteriormente cuando amenazo a Maltón, y aunque no parecía verlo a él directamente, esos ojos no dejaban de intimidarlo.

La tormenta dentro de ellos, era como el mar en medio de la tempestad, no dejaba nada bueno a imaginación.

—¿Podría hacer uso de tu tableta de cronolitos?—pidió cortésmente extendiendo una mano en su dirección.

La princesa era suficientemente amable de pedirle algo, pero al ver sus ojos y su tono demandante, no le quedo dura de porque ella era de la realeza.

Trago un poco de saliva antes de levantarse y caminar bastante torpe hasta la sala de estar, antes de regresar con una de sus posesiones más preciadas. La vio unos segundos entre sus manos, antes de suspirar y pasarla a la princesa, esperando de todo corazón que no le hiciera algún daño irreparable.

No había visto a la princesa interactuar antes con tecnología, pero tomando en cuenta que ella vivía en la zona mejor poblada de cronolitos, debía tener un mejor manejo que él.

Esta la tomo rápidamente de sus manos, antes de despedirse y caminar directo a su habitación.

Soltó otro suspiro involuntario.

—No puedo creer que le prestaras tu tableta—dijo Abril con mirada cómplice.

Giro a verla de mala manera, no quería escuchar sus conspiraciones a su persona a esta hora de la tarde. Además estaba seguro que de haber estado ella en su lugar, probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Todo un caballero—comento su abuela uniéndose a las burlas.

Golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa.

Ambas eran lo peor.

.

.

.

En medio de su habitación provisional, Zelda se desplazó ágilmente por la tableta, leyendo a alta velocidad y viendo de nuevo los videos de su padre en busca de algún indicio. La tableta no era de alta tecnología, en realidad era bastante vieja y apenas podía manejarla con destreza por la falta de sus funciones. Con la ayuda de su propio cronolito, logro aumentarle la velocidad y capacidad de almacenamiento, pero no era suficiente para poder ver lo que buscaba.

En su lugar vio varias veces a su padre en un discurso, que no sonaba como él en ninguna forma, pero tampoco parecía hecho por alguien más.

Su físico, su voz, todo parecía en orden. Pero sus palabras no eran normales de él, era como si alguien más hubiera escrito un discurso que él solamente repitió.

Extraño.

Puso la tableta en el suelo antes de ver el techo de su habitación. Bueno técnicamente de la habitación de Link, pero que ahora estaba a su uso.

¿Qué estaba tramando el reino?

Su entrecejo se frunció levemente, antes de voltear su cuerpo para ver la pared, intentando ignorar el vacío en su interior. Tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes, este tema de los impuestos, solamente era la punta de un enorme iceberg que estaba por aparecer en el mar.

Vaati.

El hombre que había intentado matarla, que había estado al lado de su padre toda la vida.

Ese hombre era la clave para lo que ocurría, estaba segura de ello.

Su cuerpo aún no estaba del todo sano y debía cubrirlo con vendajes sobre cremas que la abuela le había entregado. Ocupaba muchas cosas antes de volver a la ciudadela, ya que de ir como estaba, después de lo que había sucedido, era un blanco bastante fácil para que alguien la matara.

Pero si no iba ahora.

¿Qué pasaría con el pueblo?

Coloco la almohada contra su rostro, ocultando el grito de frustración que soltó en ese instante.

Ocupaba un plan.

.

.

.

Su idea no era irrumpir en la habitación de una chica, pero técnicamente era la suya y eran las cinco de la mañana. Abrió la puerta lentamente, asegurándose de que todo estuviera apagado, sorprendiéndose de ver a la chica acostada sobre su cama, completamente dormida y hecha un pequeño puño con su cuerpo. Pestañeo confundido al verla dormida, con el rostro algo sereno y su cuerpo cada vez más delgado. No parecía una princesa en ese momento, todo lo contrario, parecía una muñeca rota que alguien debe reparar.

Tomo la tableta que estaba a su lado en la cama, sorprendido de que no se hubiera despertado antes, su abuela había comentado el sueño ligero que esta poseía.

Su respiración era acompasada, no parecía que nada la perturbaba, muy al contrario que cuando estaba despierta.

La miro atentamente con pesar, deseando que pudiera tener paz, pero sabía que no era posible. El solo hecho de que estuviera en este pueblo, era suficiente para que algo estuviera mal, el no poder volver a su hogar.

Dejo de pensar en eso y dejar de mirarla, si esta despertaba debería responder preguntas que no tenían respuestas. Así que metió la tableta en su mochila, antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación. Al bajar las escaleras se despidió de su abuela, antes de usar su tabla aerodeslizante para ir a clases.

Anteriormente eso era una locura, pero tenía el presentimiento que Maltón no lo molestaría en una temporada.

Efectivamente cuando llego a la academia, este le había lanzado una mirada de muerte, pero sin intento de acercarse. No pudo evitar notar un segundo de más la venda en su mano, que indicaba la seriedad de la lección que le hizo Zelda. Este parecía querer golpearlo como de costumbre, pero solamente paso a su lado sin voltear a verlo, dejándole con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

Debería volver agradecer a la chica.

La sonrisa en sus labios murió al recordar a esta dormida, parecía tranquila, pero debió haber permanecido la noche en vela para dormir tan pesado.

Suspiro pensando que podría hacer algo por ella, pero tendría que esperar hasta después de clases.

El maestro Asteus estaba bastante distraído, también Maltón no dejaba de verlo de mala forma pero sin hacer nada como usualmente. A su lado Gruyo lo vio con una ceja alzada, que él solo respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, no es como si pudiera explicar la situación o fuera hacerlo. La tranquilidad era suficiente para él, con un día así, podría soportar los malos.

Sacando la tableta de su mochila, se sorprendió de verla algo diferente. Físicamente seguía siendo igual, pero a la hora de cargar había sido mucho más rápido que usualmente, casi sin ayuda del cronolito que poseía. Alzo la vista notando que los demás también parecían concentrados en sus tabletas.

Extraño.

Él había modificado varias veces su tableta, pero sin querer dañar su cronolito central, no había podido hacerlo tanto como quisiera.

¿La princesa?

Bueno ella tenía un cronolito de alto nivel que siempre traía sobre ella, modificarlo no sería complicado si sabes cómo hacerlo. Aun así había subestimado a la chica, pensando que solamente era buena en batallas, al parecer incluso a nivel tecnológico ella sería capaz de ganarle.

Una gran cantidad de inferioridad lo hizo suspirar.

Era de la realeza después de todo.

—¿El rey?—susurro muy bajo cuando vio que las ultimas aplicaciones abiertas eran sobre el rey.

En el historial tenía todo lo que la princesa había estado buscando, tuvo que contenerse de jadear cuando vio el número de páginas que había abierto en la red. Si ella había abierto tantas y leído todo su contenido, no se sorprendía que hubiera dormido tan profundo en la mañana.

Entrando en una en específico, se detuvo para ver una vieja foto del rey, que tenía a la princesa en sus piernas cuando tenía cinco años. Tanto el rey parecía más joven, como la princesa con el pelo rubio y una sonrisa inocente, parecían ajenos a este tiempo.

El recuerdo de la chica en su hogar, con mirada perdida y rostro de asesino, le hizo ladear la cabeza.

¿Cuando alguien puede cambiar tanto?

Él no conocía a la princesa, había muchas cosas que no sabía de ella y que apenas conocía por las vagas noticias que había leído. Tenerla en su hogar fue lo único que le hizo pensar en esta, tenerla presente como un ser humano y no como la máquina del ejército, que todos parecían pensar, incluyéndolo a él en su momento.

Debería replantearse lo que sabía.

Vio al maestro Asteus caminar fuera del salón y pensó que era momento perfecto para hacerle una pregunta. Se deslizo del salón sintiendo la mirada de Maltón y sus secuaces, pero les resto importancia para seguir a su profesor hasta el final del pasillo. Gruño cuando lo vio doblar la esquina, aun sin darse cuenta que lo estaba buscando.

—Director Gaépora—escucho la voz de su maestro que lo hizo paralizarse justo en la esquina.

Era de mala educación interrumpirlo, tal vez era mejor que volviera al salón para esperarlo.

—Asteus te noto algo preocupado, es debido a lo escuchado por el rey—aseguro el director con solemnidad.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en el pasillo, viendo de reojo por la esquina del lugar. Asteus era un hombre alto y delgado que tenía a veces apariencia enferma. Gaépora era todo lo contrario, un hombre grande, pero robusto que poseía un rostro que por alguna extraña conjetura, le recordaba a un búho. Debía ser porque este solía contar viejos cuentos sobre búhos en su infancia.

Noto como ambos adultos parecían preocupados.

—No es por el tema de los impuestos, la academia puede aún salirse del presupuesto, pero algo no está bien director…algo no se siente bien—hablaba su profesor algo desesperado que lo hizo sorprenderse.

Asteus jamás perdía la cordura, pero ahora parecía tan…preocupado.

El director puso una mano sobre el hombro del maestro, quien en lugar de relajarse, parecía cada vez más derrotado.

—Asteus sé que tienes familia en la ciudadela y que te ha costado comunicarte con ellos, pero esto no significa que algo malo está ocurriendo—informo el director con voz conciliadora.

¿No ha podido comunicarse?

Eso era extraño tomando en cuenta las redes que había gracias a los cronolitos, era difícil pensar que alguien no se podría comunicar con otras personas cuando quisieran. Sobre todo con personas de la ciudadela que nunca tenían este tipo de dificultades.

¿Qué tenía eso que ver con el rey?

Permaneció quieto en la espera de más información.

—No comprende director, la última vez que hable con mi hermana, esta dijo cosas, algo malo está ocurriendo en la ciudadela estoy seguro de eso—hablo el hombre con voz molesta antes de zafarse del director y caminar al fondo del pasillo.

¿Algo malo está ocurriendo en la ciudadela?

¿Era eso por lo que la princesa no volvía a su hogar?

¿Algo tenía que ver el rey?

Rápidamente y con todo el silencio que pudo reunir, se fue camino de regreso al salón, pero antes de llegar vio la tableta en su mano. Ágilmente envió un mensaje a Ilia, la chica que fue su amiga de la infancia de Ordon con la que a veces hablaba.

El mensaje no se envió y apareció un error en su tableta.

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo.

No pudo evitar sentirse como Asteus, sintiendo que algo malo estaba por pasar.

.

.

.

Ese día se fue del hogar que la habían cuidado con un leve "regresare" que dejo a la abuela relajada. Camino ágilmente por el camino que recordaba a la ciudad, sabiendo que era mejor no ser vista, pero reconocida como la paciente de la curandera del lugar. No fue difícil encontrar la dirección que buscaba y Dorcon la recordaba bastante bien para darle la bienvenida a la chatarrera de la ciudad. Se sorprendió de ver buenos electrodomésticos arreglados por el hombre y algunos inventos que parecían novedosos.

—La mayoría de ellos los ha reparado Link, tiene talento para los cronolitos—había dicho cuando la dejo sola en la parte de atrás.

Nuevamente ser conocida de esa familia, le había ganado un "toma lo que necesites" que le dejo con una leve sensación de tranquilidad en su interior.

La parte atrás del taller, estaba llena de cosas inservibles, que probablemente este hombre había recolectado u otros habían enviado pensando que era basura. Pero la basura de unos, puede ser el tesoro de otros. Sujetándose las mangas de la sudadera, comenzó a escarbar entre la basura, algo que fuera útil y que pudiera ayudarla con lo que buscaba.

Fue pasada tres horas y con fuertes dolores del cuerpo, sobre todo en su costado, que sintió que daba con algo. Ignorando el sudor de su cuerpo y como cada centímetro parecía gritar, logro sacar el aparato con una patada que lo aflojo del resto de chatarra. Aun así algunas se movieron y provocaron un poco de escándalo, que advirtió al dueño.

Dorcon la vio con una ceja alzada cuando llego a su lado.

—Bueno esto es inesperado, había visto esta aeromotocicleta hace tiempo, pero ocuparía mucha energía y cronolitos de niveles superiores para repararse—comento el hombre que la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Parecía desgastada, sus colores estaban corroídos y sin duda tendría que arrastrarla a su hogar ya que no tendría activada su función de suspensión.

—No importa—hablo acariciando la superficie que parecía roída por el tiempo.

No era de las mejores que estaban diseñadas y le costaría mucho hacerla funcional, pero si utilizaba el poder de su cronolito y algunas otras piezas que había encontrado durante las anteriores horas, podría ser su mejor forma de regresar a la ciudadela.

Se limpió parte del sudor, había pasado mucho tiempo de niña con Ezero, tal vez no era una inventora de calidad como este y no disfrutaba mucho como en la lucha. Pero había aprendido muchas cosas en su infancia que ahora solo ocupaba poner en práctica.

—Si tú dices—musito Dorcon con clara incertidumbre.

Escucho susurrar algo sobre que Link obviamente se haría amigo de un tipo que pueda reparar cosas.

Eso era otro detalle, Link era bueno en trabajos manuales, incluso este podría ayudarle de pedirle ayuda.

Dorcon fue suficientemente amable para llevarla en una carreta hasta la granja de la familia que la cuidaba. La abuela la vio con una ceja alzada cuando llego con tantas cosas, pero tanto Dorcon como ella solo se encogieron de hombros cuando la vieron meter todo al establo con ayuda del hombre musculoso. Después de agradecerle al hombre, se metió al establo con mirada decidida.

Ya no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, era hora de actuar.

.

.

.

Link regresa a su hogar, alegrándose de que Maltón cumpla con no molestarlo, tiene muchas cosas en su mente que le hacen sentir inseguro. No es el único que ha notado que los mensajes han fallado entre ciudades, en su salón algunos comentan por bajo pensando que será una falla del sistema. No es la primera vez que sucede, pero se siente diferente en el aire. Las búsquedas en la red funcionan perfectamente, lo único que parece fallar es la comunicación.

¿Algo tan especifico?

Tal vez solo está sobre pensando las cosas.

Cuando entra a su hogar, su entrecejo se frunce al ver que solamente están su abuela y hermana, gira a ver a la mayor en búsqueda de una respuesta.

—Está en el establo, tal parece que ambos tienen algo en común—dice con una medio sonrisa mientras toma su té y enciende la pantalla para ver algunas viejas series que pasan de forma constante.

No es que tuvieran todos los canales que podrían tener en la ciudadela o que otros siempre comentaban. Pero había oportunidades de ver viejas series que su abuela disfrutaba muchísimo. El entretenimiento sin duda era una empresa que cada vez crecía con más fuerza en la ciudadela.

Ignoro como Abril estaba en un concurso de comer más cantidad de fruta, caminando al establo dejando las cosas en el porche de la casa. Epona estaba al aire libre disfrutando de la brisa del atardecer, aunque claramente saludando a su dueño al pasar sacándole una sonrisa.

La luz del establo lo volvió a la realidad y camino con calma hasta llegar a este. Se detuvo en la puerta, viendo asombrado la gran cantidad de piezas metálicas en el suelo, mientras que en el medio de todo había un vehículo aerodeslizable que estaba en el suelo. Frente a este la princesa tenía el cronolito de su collar trabajando en algunas partes que parecían encajar gracias a la tecnología misteriosa de estos. También el anillo que ella había tenido siempre, había dejado de ser de color cobre, para transformarse en uno morado que demostraba otro cronolito de alta categoría.

Dos cronolitos de nivel superior.

Se mordió el interior de su boca para no soltar algún sonido.

El trabajo se detuvo y la princesa volteo a verlo. Los celos fueron cambiados a preocupación, su rostro lucia demasiado pálido y sus ojos cansados, también la mancha marrón de su camisa demostraba que aún no estaba del todo recuperada.

Esta pestañeo cuando él le lanzo algo, que ella atajo con reflejos bastante buenos para su estado. Vio el objeto en sus manos antes de regresar a él una mirada confusa.

Se encogió de hombros.

—La madre de Gruyo me los ha regalado cuando se enteró de lo sucedido—comento encogiéndose de hombros y viendo en otra dirección.

No iba admitir que cuando paso por la ciudad, se había detenido frente a la panadería de la familia de Gruyo. Claramente no le explico lo sucedido, pero cuando compro más pan la madre de su compañero había parecido sorprendida de que hubieran perdido el anterior. Al final le había hecho un buen descuento que agradeció, ya que era de su dinero que iba pagar el pan.

Una forma de agradecimiento por lo que ella había hecho por él.

Un día libre de Maltón, era casi como el mejor día de su vida.

La princesa vio el pan en sus manos, antes de tomarlo y alzarlo a la altura de su rostro. Pudo ver claramente como muchas emociones pasaban por su rostro, que tal vez ella quiso controlar o tal vez no le dio importancia. Al final soltó un leve suspiro antes de ponerse de pie.

Esperaba descansara un poco, aunque se estaba muriendo de ganas de preguntarle si podría ayudarle con las reparaciones. Amaba la idea de estar cerca de un medio como ese y ver su funcionamiento. Dorcon y él habían intentado arreglarlo anteriormente, pero sin los materiales o cronolitos necesarios, no habían llegado mucho más lejos de lo que había estado.

Se paralizo cuando en esta ocasión, una leve sonrisa permaneció en el rostro de la chica, mucho más que la vez anterior.

—Gracias—había dicho con voz suave.

Era extraño, los recuerdos de la vez que intento matarlo cuando estaba inconsciente, la mirada de muerte que le había dado a Maltón, su rostro vacío en las tardes. Era difícil de pensar en esos momentos, cuando por primera vez pudo ver los ojos de la chica brillar levemente ante una emoción positiva y la forma en que lo decía.

Link se sonrojo levemente sin poder evitarlo, era ridículo pero había pensado que era bonita. Con el pelo descuidado, ropas sucias y claramente llenas de sudor, su cuerpo demasiado delgado y heridas en todo este. Pero aquí estaba, pensando que había sido bonita.

Tal vez era porque nunca sonreía, fue la impresión, solamente fue eso.

—Vamos a comer, debes descansar un poco y después puedo ayudarte—gruño rascándose la cabellera claramente nervioso.

La chica dejo su sonrisa (una verdadera lástima) pero camino a su lado con rostro sereno.

Mientras caminaban de regreso al hogar, Link no pudo evitar ver de reojo al establo. Un vehículo aerodeslizable, sin duda con un vehículo de ese calibre, ella podría irse cuando quisiera a donde ella quisiera. Volteo a ver a la princesa apenas entraron a su hogar. Eso era obvio que iba a pasar, ella se iría a resolver sus asuntos y probablemente nunca la volvería a ver.

Lo sabía.

Lo que le sorprendió fue la leve incomodidad en su interior ante esta verdad.

La princesa dejo el pan en la mesa y ambos caminaron a la sala de estar para llamar a su abuela y hermana. No ocupo ver la pantalla para saber que algo malo estaba pasando, cuando el cuerpo de su abuela estaba tenso, sujetando con fuerza Abril a su lado que tenía las manos sobre su boca.

Volteo a ver a la pantalla, quedando paralizado ante lo que vio.

Era una transmisión en vivo, donde se mostraba el centro de la ciudadela, mucha gente presente y en medio del lugar, había un pequeño hombre con ropas verdosas. Este hombre canoso estaba con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, mientras de fondo escuchaba como el consejero real Vaati, leía una lista de delitos que este hombre había cometido. Donde al final declaraba al inventor más reconocido de Hyrule, Ezero, como traidor a la corona que merecía sentencia de muerte.

¿Sentencia de muerte?

Jamás habían ejecutado a nadie públicamente, el rey era conocido por su benevolencia, incluso a los traidores del reino, las prisiones los mantenían como prevención a otros. Nunca nadie había sido ejecutado, mucho menos en una transmisión en vivo.

Link no sabía que pensar, Ezero era como su héroe, el inventor que utilizaba cronolitos y creaba todo lo que la mente jamás pudo soñar. Había leído todos sus libros disponibles en la biblioteca y en su tableta. También recordaba vagamente a su padre hablar siempre de ese hombre con quien ocasiones habían trabajado juntos. Había soñado con hablar con este en alguna ocasión.

Pero con forme veía la espada rápidamente cortar el cuello del hombre, quien mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, supo que ese sueño no podría cumplirse nunca.

—¡NOOOOOO!—grito la princesa a su lado con un sonido entrecortado y ahogado que le hizo estremecerse.

Giro rápidamente para sujetarla, ya que parecía que sus pies habían fallado. Ambos terminaron en el suelo de la impresión (él también sentía sus piernas fallar) y mientras la sujetaba por los brazos, pudo ver como de sus ojos azules, dos grandes lagrimas salían sin control, mientras inútilmente tapaba su boca con ambas manos.

Se quedó hipnotizado por el dolor que sus ojos azules transmitían, como de su boca seguían saliendo sollozos y sus propias uñas se incrustaban en su rostro ante el dolor que su interior sentía.

Giro a ver a su abuela, que estaba sujetando a Abril contra ella para que no viera lo que había pasado, pero el cuerpo pequeño de su hermana contra su abuela, demostraba lo indefensa que se sentía. Sus ojos se conectaron con los de su abuela, sorprendido, de ver un mundo de desconcierto en estos y lo que más temió ver algún día.

Miedo.

Su abuela tenía miedo.

La mujer que siempre sonreía y era su pilar, estaba demostrando que estaba aterrada.

—¡No, no, no, no, no, no….NO!—termino gritando Zelda desgarradoramente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Estaba entrando en shock.

La tomo rápidamente por los hombros, viendo que esta tenía la mirada perdida en la pantalla, que aun mostraba el horrible acto del cuerpo separado de su cabeza. La zarandeo con bastante fuerza para que ella volviera a verlo, conectando sus ojos con los suyos.

Era mucho peor que ver a su abuela.

Abrió la boca sin saber que poder decirle para que se tranquilizara, él no estaba tranquilo, no podía tranquilizar a nadie ahí. Pero su abuela estaba aterrada al igual que Abril, la princesa estaba en shock y aunque él sentía que había algo en su interior que se estaba vaciando, debía hacer algo para ayudarlas. Su padre siempre le dijo que debía proteger a su hermana menor y a su abuela.

La princesa no era familia.

Pero también pensaba ayudarle.

¿Pero que podía decirle?

Él no era el mejor con las palabras, nada más cercano a la realidad, por eso en ocasiones prefería no hablar. Vio de reojo a su abuela que acunaba Abril que se sujetaba con fuerza de ella, tomando un suspiro ante lo que iba hacer y esperando no tener alguna consecuencia negativa. Atrajo el cuerpo de la chica al suyo, sintiéndola tensa ante el solo contacto.

Antes que de la nada, un sollozo desgarrador saliera de su boca y se sujetara con fuerza de él. El llanto que salió después, no parecía pertenecer a la misma chica que el día anterior había vencido a Maltón con una gran facilidad, parecía el de una niña perdida que no sabe qué hacer en el mundo.

Justo como él al enterarse de la muerte de sus padres.

.

Esa noche no hay cena, no es como si alguien tuviera la necesidad de comer, al igual como un extraño silencio para rodear todo el pueblo. Link mira por la ventana de su hogar, como todo parece abandono, como todos están confundidos y puede sentir el miedo de todos sobre su persona. Abril esta durmiendo gracias a las medicinas que su abuela le ha dado, pero Zelda no, después del llanto de una media hora, se ha ido a encerrar al establo. Él solamente está en el porche de su hogar, viendo el establo encendido sin atreverse a ir.

Ella quiere estar sola.

—Deberías descansar también—dice su abuela pasándole un té caliente.

Pero él solamente asiente distraído, todo se siente diferente a su alrededor. Incluso cuando su abuela se sienta a su lado, siente algo en su interior agitarse.

—Siempre has sido un niño muy inteligente Link, muy perspectivo también—comienza su abuela de la nada atrayendo parte de su atención.

Esta no lo mira, sigue viendo el horizonte con mirada algo perdida.

—Al igual que tu padre, antes de que muriera, él estaba intranquilo, sabía que algo malo estaba por pasar…per nunca le hizo caso a sus pensamientos—

No entendía que pasaba.

—¿Abuela?—pregunta sin entender de qué se trata todo esto.

Su abuela suspira antes de verlo a los ojos, con una gran tranquilidad en estos y sonrisa cariñosa.

—Eres la viva imagen de tu padre Link, puedo ver que algo no te tiene tranquilo, al igual que a mi…sentimos cosas y sabemos que algo malo esta por acercarse. Así que tome la decisión de ir con Abril al pico nevado a la casa de un amigo, algo me dice que las cosas se van a poner feas—explicó con suficiente calma.

¿El pico nevado?

Su cuerpo se puso tenso, la simple idea de irse ya parecía suficientemente mala, pero ahora incluso parecía asfixiante. No es que no le gustara viajar, las pocas veces que alguna vez salió un poco de la ciudad cuando era niño eran deslumbrantes en su mente. La idea de conocer cosas nuevas, nuevas culturas o razas, era algo que le apasionaba solo por debajo de la tecnología.

Pero ahora…

La idea de irse era la correcta, algo malo estaba por pasar y era mejor irse tan pronto como era posible.

Pero…

Alzo la vista viendo la luz encendida y casi escuchando a la princesa trabajar desde aquí.

Si su presentimiento era algo que se iba a cumplir, o si tan solo eran cuentos, no lo sabía. Pero lo que si sabía es que esa chica iría de regreso a la ciudadela apenas pudiera, no era alguien que escapaba y sus ojos llameantes.

Iba a luchar sola.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos?—pregunto con tono algo resignado.

Pero la sonrisa de ternura en el rostro de su abuela, le hizo pestañear confundido.

—Yo me voy a marchar con Abril, lo que tu decidas no tiene por qué ser lo mismo—sus ojos se abrieron de forma exagerada, antes de ponerse de pie apresurado—tus ojos son los mismos que tu padre Link, no puedes engañarme…sé que no quieres ir, sé que quieres ayudar a esa niña y no te culpo por eso—le corta antes de que diga algo.

La culpa inunda a su ser, no debería ser de esta forma, él debería proteger a su abuela y hermana, no tiene que preocuparse por extraños.

Incluso si ese extraño es el heredero de la corona.

—Mi amigo en el pico nevado es fuerte, no tienes que preocuparme por cuidarnos…pero esa niña está sola. Puede que no lo creas, pero con la sangre de tu padre y la de tu madre, estas hecho para grandes cosas—musita su abuela con una sonrisa.

Él cae sentado nuevamente en el porche con la mirada perdida.

Las manos sobre su taza de té aún caliente.

Y la noche asfixiante con una luna que parece reírse en su cara.

 **Continuara…**

A veces olvido cuanto amo escribir, la falta de tiempo supongo xD

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	6. Capítulo 5: Rechazada

_The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Once** Again

 **Capítulo 5: Rechazada**

Pasan tres días donde apenas sobrevive de la caridad de la abuela y Abril que le traen comida. Sabe que su aspecto debe ser horrible y que su cuerpo ocupa un baño, pero se niega a moverse hasta que en su intento 35 la motocicleta por fin decide arrancar. Se aleja un poco para ver su obra terminada, sus colores roídos han vuelto a la normalidad gracias al constante uso de los cronolitos, parece una motocicleta enorme pero será genial para diferentes terrenos y parece estable suspendida en medio del aire.

Asiente para sí misma antes de subirse con un enorme impulso, que le hace gimotear ante la herida de su costado.

Toma las riendas de la motocicleta, antes de acelerar rápidamente y saliendo disparada del granero, aprieta los labios para no gritar ante la sorpresa de la velocidad que posee. Había esperado que la maquina apenas pudiera llevarla a su destino a una velocidad pasable, pero este vehículo había sido construido por un maestro que le gustaba la velocidad y potencia, incluso a pesar de sus habilidades de montura y otros vehículos similares, este escapo de su rango de uso.

Escucho gritos de su nombre que debían provenir de la familia, pero aun así eso no evito que la motocicleta fuera para un lado y ella saliera volando para el lado contrario. Girando en círculos y sintiendo su interior palpitar de dolor, levanto la cabeza para ver que la motocicleta se había estrellado contra heno y que no parecía en malas condiciones.

Sonrió internamente, estaba funcionando.

Aun no podía manejarla.

Pero funcionaba.

Link corrió rápidamente a su lado en auxilio, aceptando su mano de ayuda para levantarse. Su costado gritaba de dolor, pero no podía evitar sentir que había logrado algo importante.

Iría a la capital, aunque cayera en cada curva que estaba por delante.

—Estas demente—dijo Link viéndola preocupado.

Ella se sacudió el polvo de su cuerpo con ojos brillantes, Vaati no sabía pero ella estaba por ir detrás de él.

.

Las siguientes dos horas son bastante desesperantes para Link, la abuela ha obligado a Abril a entrar y empacar, por otro lado él ha quedado de vigilante de la chica, que no ha hecho más que caerse y empeorar probablemente sus heridas. Si no fuera porque era tan terca para ignorarlo, hubiera intentado detenerla como las primeras dos veces, pero incluso una parte de él parecía algo alejado cuando veía sus ojos brillantes ante el reto. En todo el tiempo en su hogar ella no solía tener una mirada brillante y solamente parecía alejada y deprimida.

Pero ahora…

Hizo una expresión de dolor al verla caer nuevamente sobre el suelo, se acercó a ella en un vano intento de hacerla recapacitar mientras observaba de reojo la motocicleta en el suelo.

Era impresionante.

La forma en que ella había reconstruido el motor casi inexistente y regresado a la vida a un artefacto de tan alta categoría. La había visto algunas veces en el depósito, pero sus cronolitos no hubieran hecho nada con esta, en cambio la princesa había logrado restaurarla aun por arriba de su anterior capacidad. Este último hecho solamente empeoraría su control para alguien en tan deplorable condición, lo cual lo hacía suspirar, a donde fuera que ella fuera esto no saldría bien por su cuenta.

Contra toda probabilidad, la chica permaneció sentada con un rastro de fastidio en sus ojos cuando rechazo su mano amablemente.

Estaba agotada.

Miro de reojo la motocicleta, sin poder evitar una cierta tentación para acercarse.

—¿Podría intentarlo?—pregunto señalando al vehículo con la cabeza.

La chica tal vez cansada o tal vez no dándole la importancia que él tenía, asintió de forma agotada. Su interior prácticamente exploto de alegría y tuvo que contenerse para no correr de forma histérica a la motocicleta. Aun así sus pies lo guiaron rápidamente al vehículo en el suelo, contemplando que era bastante pesado para colocarlo nuevamente en el aire.

Miro de reojo a la chica que seguía todo con vista de águila.

Era más fuerte de lo que le había dado, incluso aunque su estándar con esta ya había sobrepasado la de muchos.

Nuevamente con su mente en la motocicleta, sonrió como niño pequeño admirando más de cerca el trabajo realizado. Vio algunas fallas muy leves que probablemente fueron por falta de tiempo y presión, pero sin duda era un trabajo exquisito, al tocar parte de este, suspiro pensando en que le hubiera gustado poder hacerlo. El amaba pasar horas reparando cosas, pero no había tenido la oportunidad esta vez.

La próxima vez seria.

Saltar sobre la motocicleta no era problema, lo había hecho miles de veces con Epona, aun así temió salir volando por la presión. El vehículo había sido reajustado para no usar potencia de un cronolito, pero aun así supuso que los de la princesa la habían impulsado con gran poder.

Arranco y sintió un vacío en el estómago ante la velocidad que hizo en menos de un segundo. Era bastante poderoso y tuvo que usar casi toda su fuera para girar antes de estrellarlo contra la casa y apretó los dientes para no volver a estrellarla. El viento pegaba con fuerza en su rostro y aun así tenía que tener los ojos bien abiertos para no perder el control.

Era peor que Epona en un mal día.

Frenarlo después de dar tres vueltas (de las cuales no estaba seguro si controlo bien) fue difícil ya que no tenía experiencia o hubiera visto a la princesa hacerlo bien. Tuvo que inclinar la parte delantera, haciendo que casi vuele por los aires, pero lo suficiente para no chocar contra nadie.

Salta de la motocicleta con poca gracia, ya que termina de rostro en el suelo.

Su cuerpo no deja de temblar, fue lo más emocionante que ha hecho y sin duda bastante estimulante. Se hubiera quedado en el suelo por unos segundos, hasta que ve un par de piernas cerca de él y no puede evitar levantar el rostro para toparse con el malhumorado de la princesa.

Esta frunce el ceño.

Traga un poco de saliva.

Esto es un silencio muy incómodo.

—Puede que ocupe tu ayuda—musita esta con una mano en el mentón.

Sus ojos se entrecierran algo fastidiados, por supuesto que el orgullo de esta jamás le dejaría pedirle ayuda.

Como si alguna vez una princesa se rebajara.

.

Era molesto saber que ocupas ayuda cuando toda tu vida parece un circo donde no sabes quién será el primero en querer matarte. Pero tomando en cuenta que esta familia ha tratado de mantenerla en vida, aun en contra de su propio esfuerzo de ponerse en peligro con sus heridas, piensa que puede contar con ellos, lo cual es algo que la desespera. Ellos ya la han ayudado tanto, no merece quitarles algo más, pero no tenía fuerzas para llegar a la capital sola.

Link podía llevarla.

Apretó con fuerza la maleta que le han brindado y nota el cariño en los ojos de la abuela al dársela, sin resentimiento de que le esté quitando a su nieto mayor, si bien ella espera no sea peligrosa para él, es una misión demasiado arriesgada.

Su idea es que le lleve cerca de la capital y luego se regrese con una promesa de que si todo sale bien, ella jura que les regresara cada favor que les han dado. Por supuesto esto no piensa decirlo en voz alta, esta familia no parece que aceptaría sus ideales. Pero bueno ya puede pensar en la recompensa una vez que todo vuelva a la normalidad, algo que siente, está muy lejos de cumplirse.

—Bueno mis pequeños, nosotros nos iremos en dirección contraria, estoy seguro que nuestro camino se unirá si así lo desea el destino—habla la abuela sin quitar la sonrisa en su rostro.

La culpa cae un poco más en el interior de Zelda, pero asiente agradecida profundamente por la curandera que la ha mantenido con vida.

Ve de reojo como Link se despide de Abril, quien está haciendo todo lo imposible para no llorar, pero la forma en que lo abraza desesperadamente, hace querer irse sola y no arruinar más esta familia.

No lo hace.

Necesita al chico.

Y si bien suena algo descortés en su interior, no puede hacerlo sola y prefiere tener a su lado alguien en quien a su pesar, confía.

—Un secreto mi niña—habla de pronto la abuela haciendo que voltee y se quede quieta ante el agarre tenso en su mano, traga saliva al ver los ojos de la señora brillar levemente y se siente atrapada en estos—una herida de magia negra solo puede sanarse a través de la magia—dice sonriendo y ella puede sentir algo cálida su mano y como algo parece entrar a su cuerpo.

Unos pasos la distraen y el agarre en su mano desaparece.

Nada parece fuera de lo común, pero siente un tirón en su interior y gira a ver a la abuela con ojos pensativos, pero esta solo sonríe.

Un pequeño empuje en su ropa, la hace girar a ver a Abril a su lado viéndola con grandes ojos brillantes, parece a punto de llorar. Si llega y la culpa por robar a su hermano, no se enojara o hará nada, tiene todo su derecho de odiarle.

El abrazo por supuesto, la toma por sorpresa cuando esta se restriega en medio de la camisa celeste que le ha prestado Link.

—Cuídense mucho—dice Abril en medio de lágrimas y sollozos, que la hacen petrificarse.

Su padre la ha abrazado antes, pero es un abrazo algo frio que solamente un soberano con tantas responsabilidades puede dar. Impa le ha palmeado la cabeza con orgullo, pero nunca la consoló en medio del llanto con un abrazo.

Es inesperado.

De forma torpe lo regresa.

Link y ella quedan en medio del camino viendo como la carreta que tira de Epona se aleja poco después, aun puede ver a Abril despedirse con la mano, cuando ella aprieta los puños con fuerza. Es por gente como la abuela, la niña, Link, que ella tiene que solucionar todo esto antes que el reino comience a caer en desesperación.

Link quien parece algo meditabundo, asiente sin decir nada cuando sube a la moto y le ayuda a ella a estabilizarse. Después de toda la tarde de ayer, parece que le ha pillado el truco para irse. Aun así el joven se queda viendo unos minutos el rancho con un rostro algo pensativo, según entiende lo han dejado a manos de los vecinos con explicaciones algo vagas, pero ella sabe que no será fácil.

Es solo un chico, que aun va a clases y debería preocuparse de otras cosas, que no son llevar a la princesa a la capital.

Suspiran, antes que la motocicleta salga disparada y ella deba sujetarse de la cintura del joven.

El viaje estaba dando inicio.

.

Han pasado casi cuatro horas de recorrido, donde solo se han detenido cuando Zelda le indica el camino. Para Link es bastante extraño que la chica recuerde los mapas tan bien, pero dado que no está seguro del camino correcto, no se queja y sigue las ordenes admirando confundido todo a su alrededor. La región de atarea está bastante alejada de la capital, por lo cual el camino será largo y aunque han avanzado de forma gigante gracias a su vehículo, tomara algunos días llegar. A pesar de no tener dinero, su abuela le ha brindado parte del que tenían guardado, también dándole dos espadas viejas de caballero que su abuela dice que han pasado en su familia como algún viejo regalo.

Él no la toma, en su lugar deja que Zelda las cargue.

No es un fanático de las espadas, si bien de niño soñaba con ser caballero (un corto tiempo) y tendría la suya de madera, ha pasado tanto tiempo que sus habilidades están oxidadas, incluso en sus clases de esgrima en la academia, terminaba de último.

Sabe que de ser necesario usaría una, pero espera eso no llegue a pasar. También admite que teme un poco por la chica en tener espadas, cuando apenas si puede caminar con su herida.

Su abuela estaba loca.

Antes de entrar en la noche, es Zelda quien le dice que se detengan y lo lleva a una posada que no hace preguntas, el posadero acepta que entren y dejen la motocicleta en los establos. No parece que le importe nadie en realidad. Se escalofrió al ver que no solo ellos parecen sospechosos, hay mucha gente sospechosa rodeada en pequeñas mesas.

—Desde hace cuánto hay hordas de monstruos por aquí—pregunta la princesa a una mujer al lado de ellos.

La chica de cabellera oscura la ve sin darle importancia, tiene ropa algo esquimal que parece más de las montañas, es un hombre sentado a su lado que sonríe levemente.

Él gira a ver a la princesa alarmado.

¿Monstruos?

—No sé dónde has vivido las últimas semanas niñas, la cantidad de monstruos ha incrementado hace unos días…el ejército se ha acribillado en la capital y algunos pueblos lo están pasando mal—hablo el hombre de forma resignada.

No entiende si quiera como la princesa sabe de los monstros, de camino solo había estado concentrado en manejar el vehículo aero deslizante, pero si había notado a la princesa ver en ocasiones en diferentes direcciones cuando se detuvieron.

Le hubiera agradecido que dijera algo.

—Mi nombre es Shad y ella es Ashei, queríamos ir a la capital…pero no parece que nadie pueda entrar—informo este con un suspiro—viajar de noche es demasiado peligroso incluso para los aventureros más experimentados, incluso hay rumores de Moblin cerca de la pradera del norte—hablo Shad guiñándole el ojo a la princesa.

Link giro a verla, notando que estaba con la mirada perdida y los puños apretados, también noto su mandíbula tensa y algo en sus ojos que prometía una muerte lenta a cualquier cosa frente a ella.

Por suerte su pantalón holgado y camisa de igual forma, la hacían pasar por un ciudadano normal, también sus viejas botas cafés le entraron para no tener que comprar nada nuevo. Su cabello aún seguía corto y su rostro algo esquelético. Nada comparado a la poderosa princesa con armadura, que siempre veían por todos lados.

—Mi nombre es Link…ella…es una conocida de mi familia, estamos de paso solamente—hablo de forma algo nerviosa y claramente mentira, pero los otros dos no le dieron importancia.

De pronto la princesa se puso de pie y camino bruscamente fuera del lugar, la vio caminar donde estaba el vehículo y de ahí saco la espada de caballero que su abuela les había dado, bruscamente le paso otra a él que la tomo de forma insegura y sintiendo el peso en su mano.

—Ya no es seguro, te guste o no, tenla siempre contigo—explico esta antes de arrojarse en el heno al lado de el vehículo.

Sabía que no había muchas habitaciones disponibles, pero había esperado que lucharan por una. De mala gana se acostó al lado de ella, lo más alejado posible.

Tal vez acompañarla había sido una mala idea.

El aullido de un lobo y sonidos de monstruos a lo lejos, lo hicieron pasar la noche sin dormir bien.

.

Llegar a la capital dura menos de lo esperado, pero Zelda puede notar el cansancio de Link. Se siente un poco culpable por no avisarle sobre los monstruos, pero una parte de ella no pensó que este los ignorara, aunque tal vez debió pensar que no estaban a simple vista. Ella en cambio podía sentirlos, su sed asesina, lo extraño de sus cuerpos, esa oscuridad que rondaba por todas partes, algo que el campo de batalla había formado durante años en su espalda, Link no podría comprenderlo.

Ahora el joven parecía tener una alerta constante y en las noches no parecía dormir bien, incluso aunque hubieran topado con varias posadas en el camino.

Ambos se detuvieron cuando la ciudadela estuvo a lo lejos, la cantidad de guardias no era un buen pronóstico y la idea de aparecer frente a ellos, no terminaba de convencerla. Así que ocultando la motocicleta a unos dos kilómetros en medio de las praderas, estaba lista para irse sola.

Al menos eso pensaba.

—Apenas si puedes caminar sola—musita el chico con firmeza en acompañarla.

Quiere negarse rápidamente, pero tiene razón, apenas si puede sostener el agarra de la espada de la abuela, mientras que Link condujo todo este tiempo y puede sostener una espada. Ignora el temblor en las manos del chico antes de suspirar.

Era todo lo que tenía.

La ciudadela era la capital e Hyrule, una ciudad enorme y con la tecnología más avanzada de su pueblo, como también más avanzada que otras ciudades. Noto de reojo que Link parecía increíble mientras más se acercaban al lugar y probablemente algo intimidado. La ciudad no desprendía ese ambiente citadino y alegre de siempre, todo parecía demasiado silencioso y lúgubre.

Si Link tenía curiosidad de porque estaban esquivando a los guardias, no lo comento.

Ella conocía este lugar como la palma de su mano, el mejor campo de batalla que sabía por todos lados. Sin importar el aumento de guardias, infiltrarse por la ciudad no fue tan difícil. Lo difícil era pasar por los callejones más solitarios, notando que incluso las usuales calles concurridas, parecían tan vacías que era sospechoso.

—Algo está mal—susurro apenas estaban llegando a una parte concurrida.

Su idea era llegar primero al hogar de Impa, para que ella pudiera ayudarle a llegar a su padre quien probablemente estaría preocupado por su desesperación. La idea de clavar la espada en el pecho de Vaati también era demasiado tentadora.

Detuvo unos momentos sus pasos cerca de la carretera principal, cerca de donde entro al hogar de Impa y recordando vagamente a Linebeck tirándola por la corriente.

La idea de que ese hombre merece un castigo nunca la abandona, pero también los recuerdos de Vaati la aterran un poco, dentro de ella aún tiene temor de la cantidad de magia oscura que ese hombre puede tener. Sin su armadura y un buen equipo, sinceramente no existe algo que ella pueda hacer.

—Espera—dice Link sujetándola de la mano, causando que ella se detenga confundida al escuchar unos pasos.

Rápidamente se coloca frente a Link empujándole levemente, antes de sentir la punta de una kunai en su cuello. Los ojos rojos de un sheikah la vuelven a ver con seriedad, antes de apretar los labios al conocer quién era.

—Sheik—susurra antes de que una patada la haga caer de espaldas.

Jodido sobrino de Impa con fuerza sobrehumana.

.

Link observa con pesar y un fuerte dolor de la cabeza, como varios guardias reales toman el cuerpo de la princesa para llevarle a otro lado apenas aparecen en el castillo. Por otra parte sin voz o voto, él termina siendo guiado por una gran cantidad de escaleras al calabozo más profundo que probablemente encuentren. El olor y la oscuridad parecen asfixiantes y algo dentro de él se golpea mentalmente por terminar metido en este embrollo. Gimotea un poco cuando le quitan su espada y su Tablet, pero una espada lo hace meterse en el calabozo de forma más pacífica.

Parece que nadie le importa su existencia, ya que en menos de unos minutos sin decirle nada, lo dejan completamente solo en la oscuridad.

Su mirada se oscurece pensando en la princesa, la chica había estado evitando los guardias y su actitud naturalmente desconfiada, le dicen que hay más historia de la que conoce. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido durante su cercanía con la ciudadela, pero él no pudo hacer nada.

Incluso aunque escucho pasos, su mano había temblado sobre la espada.

Sus manos se apretaron en los barrotes sucios de la celda, con una extraña sensación de impotencia que lo estaba matando.

No tenía pensamientos positivos, desde que entraron a la ciudadela una extraña sensación de vacío y preocupación lo inundo, todo el lugar parecía desprender oscuridad, como si algo no estuviera correcto. Esperaba que la princesa pudiera reunirse con su padre.

¿Pero por qué no lo hizo antes?

Ella pudo haber llamado a cualquier guardia desde su hogar en el campo, el hecho de que no lo hiciera antes…

¿Ella estaría bien?

—Vaya veo que un pequeño niño termino de polizón como esta vieja marinera—hablo una voz amable desde su espalda que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Giro su rostro notando que en la misma celda, una mujer de pequeña estatura y cabellera morado claro. Su cuerpo parecía algo herido y su rostro muy cansado para una mujer de mayor edad, pero tenía una amabilidad en sus facciones, que lo hicieron pestañear confundida.

Ella no podría hacer nada malo.

Bueno, en esa línea él tampoco hizo nada malo y termino ahí adentro.

—Yo…no sé qué hago aquí—admitió algo incómodo, sin saber que pasaba también con la señora.

Él no había hecho nada malo.

Los ojos de la mujer se tensaron unos momentos con dolor en su mirada.

—Oh mi niño, no hemos hecho nada malo…lo malo lo ha hecho Vaati—gruño la mujer apretando las manos sobre su arrugada vestimenta.

Sus manos parecían algo huesudas, como si no hubiera comido en días.

—¿Vaati?—cuestiono sin entender si estaría hablando del primer ministro de la ciudadela.

Los ojos de la mujer se volvieron ahora llenos de un dolor, que hablaba más que cualquier palabra que pudo haber dicho.

—Ese malvado brujo…controlo al rey y ahora tiene a la ciudadela en su control, es un mago oscuro que no estará tranquilo hasta que tenga todo bajo su poder, incluyendo a la princesa desaparecida—hablo la mujer con sufrimiento.

Algo dentro de él se congelo, durante un segundo la imagen de la princesa a su lado, con una leve sonrisa llego a su mente, antes de teñirse de sangre. Su garganta se secó al tiempo que giraba a ver a la celda con furia, ahora entendía que no estaba equivocado.

La princesa estaba en peligro.

.

Cuando abre nuevamente los ojos, no entiende el dolor de su cuerpo o la extraña visión del suelo bajo ella. Intenta levantarse lentamente para notar con completo horror, que sus manos están atadas tras su espalda y una presencia asfixiante la hace alzar la mirada. Se congela ante los ojos rojos de Vaati, que parecen verla con diversión y una sonrisa sombría, que la hace escalofriarse en lo más dentro de su ser, sintiendo un terror al cual no está acostumbrada.

Siente escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, antes que el hombre se aleje de su rostro en el suelo con una sonrisa divertida.

Se incorpora rápidamente sobre sus rodillas asustada, notando sorprendida como esta en medio del salón real. Puede ver una gran cantidad de nobles a los lados, que la ven con caras de sorpresa e indignación, antes de notar que frente a ella está el trono real. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando la imagen imponente de su padre en el trono la recibe.

Quiere sonreír.

Su padre esta con vida.

Su pad…

Sus sentimientos se detienen y la leve tranquilidad que recibe se disipa, al ver los ojos oscuros de su padre viéndola sin ninguna emoción de por medio. Este quien siempre tenía una sonrisa cálida a escondidas o un brillo en sus ojos, ahora parecen dos cristales de hielo.

—¿Padre?—susurra tan bajo que nadie puede oírla.

Los ojos del hombre no cambian de expresión, antes de voltear a ver a Vaati, quien tiene un rostro sereno en todo momento. Sus ojos se encuentran y Vaati asiente solemnemente haciéndola a ella sudar frio.

¿Qué está pasando?

—La princesa Zelda es acusada de alta traición por su ataque contra personal importante de la ciudadela, como un escape ante su evidente culpabilidad. Incluso aunque ella sea de la realeza, nuestro honorable Rey esta consiente que ella merece un castigo por sus actos indisciplinados y completo desacato de la autoridad real—explica Vaati con una voz de falso pesar.

Su respiración se corta al escuchar una gran cantidad de murmullos levantarse.

¿Ataque?

Voltea a ver a Vaati, quien aunque su rostro parece arrepentido, sus ojos tienen un brillo de maldad que la hacen olvidar unos segundos el terror que le tiene.

—¡ESO NO ES CIERTO PADRE!—grita viendo al rey en un intento de que entre en razón—¡ESTE HOMBRE ES UN BRUJO MALVADO QUE INTENTO MATARME!—añade de forma desesperante, antes que una patada de parte de Vaati la tire nuevamente al suelo.

Lo ve de forma incrédula.

—No es forma de referirse a su majestad, incluso aunque en su sangre este la realeza, su rey sigue siendo su soberano—musita con voz fría y dura.

Voltea a ver a los demás dentro del salón, notando algunas miradas de burla y otras de incredulidad, escucha algunos burlándose de la "princesa" que tienen y como otros dicen que es una mocosa impertinente.

Su padre la sigue mirando sin interés.

—Llévala a los calabozos, su sentencia la daré mañana al mediodía frente al pueblo—le dice a Vaati sin verla.

Un guarda la toma sin mucha delicadeza, y comienza a arrastrarla del salón, viendo como todos la ven con sonrisas burlonas. Lo último que ve antes de cerrar la puerta tras de ella, es la sonrisa malévola de Vaati, antes que una carcajada se escuche en su mente.

Los escalones son fríos y duros, dejándose arrastrar sin importar que sus heridas estén peor que antes, si bien su costado no parece doler como días anteriores, su corazón parece destrozado. Había temido que algo como esto pasara, después de ver los videos de su padre, que algo dentro de este hubiera cambiado, que Vaati estuviera detrás de todo.

Pero como dolía.

Su padre no la había reconocido.

Nadie parecía reconocerla.

Fue arrojada con fuerza contra la celda, notando que el guardia con ojos fríos no parecía verle directamente. Sonrió de forma irónica recordando al mismo guardia haberle dado dulces cuando era niña. Incluso los nobles que siempre la tenían en un pedestal admirando su mando en el ejército, se habían burlado en su cara como si fuera cualquier cosa.

—Princesa—hablo una voz antes de ser tomada entre los brazos de alguien.

Su rostro se alzó confundido, que aun existiera alguien que parecía notarle. Los ojos azules de Link la hicieron pestañear, notando como este parecía sentarla con la delicadeza que nadie parecía tener con ella ahora. Una parte dentro de ella quiso llorar, pero se detuvo ante la persona detrás de Link.

—Anciana Radiel—musito con voz ahogada, mientras la señora sonreía amablemente al acercarse a ella.

Su rostro parecía esquelético como sus manos, no había duda de que había pasado tiempo desde que estuvo en este lugar.

La imagen de Ezero llego a su mente como un dolor que quemaba su interior.

—Mi niña, veo que este joven tenía razón…no debiste regresar aquí—explico la mujer con voz de tristeza.

Baja la vista recordando ahora a su padre, aprieta con fuerza los puños.

¿Qué pasara ahora?

No solo a ella.

Gira su vista notando como Link parece en perfecto estado, pero claramente va sufrir las consecuencias, tenía razón en el pasado, nunca debió traerlo con ella. La imagen de la abuela y Abril la hizo estremecerse al pensar en lo que pasaría con ambas si este joven moría.

—Debemos salir de aquí—hablo con dificultad sintiendo dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Las cadenas que ataban sus manos en la espalda, por algún motivo la hacían sentir el doble de cansada de lo que ya se sentía anteriormente. Debe ser por el mismo cansancio, que no se dio cuenta cuando las esposas cayeron al suelo, giro sorprendida para ver a Link con un cronolito en sus manos.

Todo su pecho.

En este aún estaba su cronolito como el de su anillo.

Vaati no había visto esto, o simplemente no le había dado importancia.

¿Cómo Link pudo soltar sus esposas con su cronolito de baja calidad?

—Supongo que debemos escapar—expreso este con expresión completamente seria.

Parecía algo enojado.

—Vaya muchacho tienes un talento con eso…supongo que no por nada conoces a la princesa Zelda—hablo Radiel colocándose sobre sus pies.

Ella miro a ambos.

Sintiendo aun la opresión en su pecho de las últimas horas, apretó los dientes antes de tomar el collar con el cronolito regalo de sus padres y colocarlo frente a Link. Este pestañeo confundido sin tomarlo y viéndola a los ojos.

Pero ella no tenía tiempo para llorar el pasado.

Había visto el talento del chico con cronolitos de bajo nivel, ocupaba su talento y ella apenas si estaba consiente.

Este no era el tiempo de ver cosas materiales.

—Este te será de mayor utilidad si queremos salir de aquí—gruño colocándolo sobre la mano de este.

Noto los ojos de Link no separarse de los suyos, casi evaluándola con su decisión sin saber lo importante que era para ella dar su cronolito más preciado. Este lo sujeto con fuerza antes de asentir y correr a la puerta de la celda con el cronolito. Un panel se desplazó en un instante gracias al poder de este y vio asombrada como este navegaba entre las restricciones como si nada.

¿Inteligente?

No.

Pasión.

El joven tenía pasión por los cronolitos y por eso pudo ver como sus ojos brillaban incluso a pesar de esta situación.

Friki.

—Su alteza—hablo Radiel colocando una mano sobre su hombro, que ella sujeto con suavidad.

Su mirada triste y vacía, eran suficiente para que Radiel entendiera que algo malo estaba pasando. NO sabía que harían a continuación, no sabía si Impa lograría estar de su lado o probablemente en su contra como todo el reino.

Debían salir de aquí.

Un paso a la vez Zelda.

Tomo aire antes de ponerse de pie sintiéndose algo mejor sin las restricciones de sus manos, las vio de reojo con curiosidad sin entender que tenían para que ella pudiera sentirse tan mal.

Negó con la cabeza.

El sonido de la celda abierta la hizo voltear a ver a Link con sorpresa, cuando este se puso de pie, noto con asombro que probablemente este tenía un mayor valor de lo que le dio inicialmente.

—Vámonos de aquí—

 **Continuara…**

Yo aquí avanzando poco a poco en terminar mis historias :D

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	7. Capítulo 6: Ayuda

_The Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Once** Again

 **Capítulo 6: Ayuda**

Si bien le encantaba jugar en todo el castillo de niña, tenía terminantemente prohibido colarse por los calabozos. Su padre era un buen hombre que no solía usarlos, pero sin duda los peores criminales estaban ahí, incluso aunque fuera en su mismo castillo su padre los dominaba con puño de hierro. Así que solamente había entrado una vez cuando era niña, topándose con un extraño hombre que había reído al verla, causando que ella corriera asustada intentando bloquear eso de su mente. En ese entonces tenía terror de recordarlo y su memoria le impedía olvidarlo.

Ahora estaba con suerte.

Sus recuerdos de infancia eran suficientes para llevarlos cerca de la salida sin ser vistos por los guardias.

—Entonces después de eso Vaati ordeno a muchos miembros del gabinete real junto algunos nobles que se opusieron, para encerrarlos…ya han matado a muchos—comentaba Radiel con dificultades para caminar.

Ella intento no tropezar al recordar a la muerte de Ezero.

Aun ocupaban escapar.

Unos pasos los hicieron detenerse asustados, los guardias por fin habían dado con ellos o probablemente apenas supieran que estaban escapando. Gruño cuando llegaron con una puerta con la cual Link se puso a trabajar rápidamente para abrirla, al parecer su poder como realeza le impedía abrir las puertas ahora.

Vaati sin lugar a dudas.

Los pasos comenzaban hacerse cercanos y la cantidad parecía difícil de medir, noto con un gran cansancio como su mente comenzaba a flaquear.

Desmayarse.

Su cuerpo gritaba que durmiera unos minutos, solo que ahora no era un buen momento. Noto de reojo como Link parecía luchar con esa puerta, pero estaba cerca de lograr abrirla y salir de la parte de calabozos. Esa parte no estaba internamente ligada al castillo y tendrían una salida más exterior que les permitiría escapar.

O eso esperaba.

Unas manos hicieron bajar su rostro confundido, para notar la sonrisa de Radiel.

Sintió algo extraño en su interior.

—Mi niña preciosa te vi crecer para convertirte en una mujer tan hermosa como tu madre, también sé que serás una gran soberana como lo fue tu padre—hablo acariciando sus mejillas.

Quiso reír ante la idea tan fuera de contexto en un momento tan crítico, era como si ella estuviera diciendo sus ultimas palabr…

Sujeto con fuerza la mano de Radiel, pero noto como esta apenas si provocaba presión, debía estar mucho peor de lo que imagino, ya que no pudo detener cuando la mujer bajo sus manos con una leve caricia en ambas palmas.

Pudo ver durante un segundo su reflejo en los ojos de Radiel, notando sus ojos completamente vacíos y aterrorizados ante lo que ella iba hacer.

—No solo tú, este chico también…ambos serán útiles para Hyrule como las historias siempre lo dicen—hablo antes de soltarla y comenzar a correr.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, de Link apenas sosteniéndole cuando la fuerza le fallo en un pésimo momento.

Del vacío en su interior.

Un vacío que solo conocía del campo de batalla

La pérdida de alguien.

 _._

 _Estaba en medio de una pesadilla, donde veía a Vaati sonreír maléficamente mientras la magia oscura atravesaba su costado. La muerte de Ezero, la despedida de Radiel, los ojos sin vida de su padre, repitiéndose una y otra vez como un buque infinito sin fin. Entonces sintió nuevamente a Vaati, como un vago recuerdo de este frente a ella, con una mano extendida y atravesándola en su interior, no parecía doler físicamente ya que no había sangre, pero sentía un dolor inimaginable en su interior, como si estuviera cortando parte de su ser y quitándole algo preciado que no sabía que podría ser._

 _—Tu estúpido pasado no volverá a interferir con mi plan—_

 _Entonces algo era cortado en su interior como si nunca hubiera estado, si bien no sabía que fue lo que perdió, un vacío se acuño en su corazón._

 _._

Se despertó de sobresalto, sintiendo las lágrimas caer en sus mejillas y sin poder moverse del suelo, su cuerpo dolía al igual que su interior, mucho antes que las últimas imágenes volvieran como una película de terror. El recuerdo de Radiel hizo que su corazón se apretara y se incorporara sin importarle la cantidad de heridas que pudiera tener.

Estaba cansada de perder gente.

Gente preciada.

Las lágrimas siguieron saliendo sin poder evitarlas, sintiendo su corazón romperse en mil pesados ante la imagen de una adorable señora, contándole historias sobre el océano y piratas. La misma señora que contaba historias de su madre y la que la había criado como una nieta. Que siempre parecía sonreír cuando la seguía como un pollito sigue una madre gallina, siempre sonriéndole.

El llanto comenzó hacerse más agrio.

¿Este era su karma?

La cantidad de vías que finalizo en su pasado, burlándose de no soportar la pérdida.

Una mano sobre su hombro hizo que alzara la mirada, notando que no solo estaban en una extraña cabaña, si no que Link la miraba con un extraño parche en su mejilla. Pero lo que más le impresiono, fue ver sus ojos algo carentes de sentimiento que reconoció, ante la pérdida de alguien.

—Radiel murió—ella fue la que lo dijo carente de emociones.

Vio a Link tragar saliva, antes de asentir y hacer que ella volver abrazar sus rodillas.

Respirar era más difícil.

.

Link observo por lo que parecieron horas a la princesa llorar una y otra vez. Para é también había sido de gran impacto cuando la adorable señora solamente había empujado un poco a la princesa que había terminado desmayada de la fiebre que tenía. Aunque él hubiera querido ir a detener a Radiel, no podría cargar con ambas, esa había sido la primera vez en su vida que había elegido sobre dos vidas. Si bien en ese momento tomar a la princesa y correr fuera del castillo había sido instintivo, las últimas dos noches no podían dejar de pensar, que por su propia impotencia, alguien había muerto.

Un kilómetro fuera del castillo, una extraña mujer lo había dejado inconsciente y cuando despertó estaba en esta cabaña lejos de la ciudadela.

Una mujer alta de cabellera blanca y armadura, se había presentado como Impa, la anterior guardián de la princesa. La idea de confiar en alguien después que lo encerraran, no era tentadora, pero la princesa y él estaban vivos, así que le daba un vago voto de confianza.

La mujer practicaba todos los días con una enorme espada y traía comida del bosque. Él en cambio quedo al cuidado de la princesa, que recordando la primera vez que le vio, pasaba de la fiebre a las pesadillas, gritándole a alguien que se detuviera sin poder hacer nada.

Impotencia.

Lo único que sentía desde el inicio de este viaje.

Como ahora mismo al ver a la princesa llorar.

—Un miembro de la realeza con un aspecto tan deplorable…patético—hablo la fuerte voz de Impa, quien tiro un jabalí enorme como si no pasara nada.

El llanto de la princesa se detuvo, pero su corazón se oprimió cuando esta volteo el rostro sin vida en él.

—Impa—murmuro como si no fuera consciente de la presencia de la mujer.

Link pudo notar que a pesar que era una mujer fuerte e imponente, con una gran aura de batalla, la indiferencia de la princesa la hizo torcer un poco sus labios.

—¿También quieres matarme?—pregunto la princesa con voz vacía y rota.

La enorme mujer se quedó unos segundos en silencio, antes de arrodillarse frente a la princesa causando que todo se moviera. A pesar que bajo la armadura esta era bastante delgada, todo parecía cambiar debido a su aura de batalla. Que ahora lucía un poco más dócil, él había temido por su vida ya que después de explicarle como había conocido a la princesa, esta parecía querer matarlo.

—Como lo dije años atrás en mi juramento, mi deber es con usted princesa, si bien he fallado y merezco cualquier castigo, nunca atentaría contra su vida—hablo con voz solemne.

El rostro de la princesa se suavizo un poco, pero el dolor aún estaba en sus facciones.

Internamente pensó en lo mucho que le había costado recuperarse la primera vez que la conocía, algo en su interior le indicaba que le costaría muchísimo más ahora.

La vio tambalearse un poco y la sujeto antes que diera contra el suelo, se escalofrió al sentir la mirada homicida de Impa sobre su persona por haber tocado a la princesa. Pero por otro lado la chica entre sus brazos, probablemente demasiado débil, apenas si parecía captar donde estaba.

—Link—susurro está causando que saltara un poco.

¿Le estaba hablando a él?

Era difícil saberlo ya que ella no estaba si quiera viéndole, parecía con la vista perdida en su propio dolor y sufrimiento.

—Siento mucho lo que ocurrió…nunca debiste ver algo así, todo esto es mi culpa—hablo con suavidad y cansancio.

Su voz parecía incluso algo quebrada.

Oh.

No sabía si era algo de la realeza o solamente de la princesa, pero pudo notar de repente como esta parecía tener una gran carga en su espalda. Se preguntó cómo no lo había visto antes si era tan obvio ahora frente a sus ojos, como ella solía cargar todo sobre su propia espalda. Como princesa del reino incluso lo que sucedía ahora, estaba casi seguro que ella se culpaba ahora mismo.

Esa mocosa tonta.

Apretó los labios sintiéndose mal al verla tan destrozada por algo, que claramente no era culpa de ella.

Tan molesto.

—Eres una idiota—dijo tranquilamente causando que el aura de Impa incrementara, al tiempo que notaba como sujetaba la espada en su espalda.

En cambio la princesa alzo la vista con sorpresa en sus ojos, pero al menos era una emoción, lo cual él no iba dejar que se fuera.

—Sé que eres una princesa de un reino, sé que tienes responsabilidades y sé que jamás llegare a comprender lo que debes estar sintiendo—gruño sin temer tanto como antes de faltarle al respeto, si era la soberana de Hyrule, pero…—pero también eres una persona, eres Zelda y no tienes la culpa de lo que está pasando—añadió con seriedad causando que esta se quedara muda.

No iba admitir lo que le había costado decir el nombre de ella, cuando incluso en su mente solía llamarla princesa.

—Según lo que puedo comprender todo es culpa de ese tal Vaati, así que tú no tienes la culpa de lo que este causa, solamente debes seguir con esa estúpida idea de salvar a los demás que te impulsa a no morirte a pesar de las heridas. Pero debes estar viva si quieres hacerlo y no puedes detenerte a llorar ahora, la gente va morir de ahora en adelante pero ocupan que hagas algo en contra de ese desgraciado—hablo sin saber bien que decía.

Solamente.

Vomitando palabras.

Vio preocupado de reojo la mirada furica de Impa, listo para matarlo en cualquier momento, pero un suave apretón en su brazo le hizo dejar de pensar en Impa para volver a ver a la princesa. Esta aun parecía completamente destrozada, como si una montaña hubiera caído sobre su espalda, pero al verla sentarse con firmeza sin dejar de ver a sus ojos, le hizo suspirar por dentro.

Sus ojos aun eran tristes, pero no estaban más vacíos, parecían determinados.

—Mocoso insolente—comenzó a decir Impa pero se detuvo cuando la princesa alzo una mano, causando que ahora ella se quedara muda.

Aun parecía temblar de rabia, pero se contenía.

—Tienes razón Link, no es momento para llorar a los que no están con nosotros, lo hare cuando mande a ese bastardo al agujero de donde apareció—hablo con ira calculada y fría que lo hizo estremecerse.

Era como ver nuevamente a esa chica que vio aquel día con sus matones, no una niña menor que él, era ver a una guerrera en el campo de batalla lista para asesinar si era necesario.

—Impa—llamo a la mujer que se sobresaltó un poco—Link es una persona que me ha demostrado que puede tener mi confianza y me ha acompañado en mi aventura hasta aquí, por lo cual te pido que no le hagas daño ya que es lo mi preciado camarada de ahora en adelante—hablo con tranquilidad causando que tanto Impa como él parecieran sorprendidos.

¿Camarada?

Que nombre tan curioso, hasta hace unas horas pensó que la princesa apenas lo consideraría un conocido que utilizaba para llegar a sus metas. Pero incluso ahora sabía que no podría regresar a su hogar, no después de haber sido preso, era cuestión de tiempo para que dieran con su anterior paradero.

Agradeció internamente que su abuela y hermana no estuvieran ahí.

—Pero princesa este joven es solo un plebeyo—gruño Impa de forma molesta.

¿Plebeyo?

Volteo a verla algo incómodo que lo discriminaran de esa forma, sabía que en la capital eso ocurría usualmente, pero era difícil a verlo frente a sus propios ojos. Pero tomando en cuenta que vivía en una de las regiones más pobres, vivía en una granja y no tenía una gran cantidad de dinero. La palabra plebeyo no era tan ofensiva cuando tenías pocos argumentos en contra.

Noto la mirada de la princesa afilarse.

—Como dije anteriormente Impa, Link tiene mi completa confianza y me acompaño durante todo esto, es la única persona en quien puedo confiar ahora mi vida, así que te exijo que le muestres el respeto que merece—hablo en tono demandante que le congelo.

A pesar que le hablo de forma tan informar a ella anteriormente, había olvidado por un segundo que ella era la princesa del reino y la principal heredera al trono. Su tono autoritario, su forma de demandar cosas y su porte…sintió escalofríos por haberla hecho hacer tareas de su hogar.

Vio la mirada incomoda de Impa, antes de suspirar y asentir.

—Como desee su majestad, iré a preparar la cena y las medicinas que su cuerpo requiere—hablo antes de salir, no sin antes darle una mirada de completo odio a su persona.

Sonrió tensamente.

Siempre consiguiendo enemigos por todos lados Link.

Escucho un suspiro a su lado y apenas logro sujetar a la princesa que estaba por desplomarse, con suavidad la coloco nuevamente en la improvisada cama en el suelo, viendo como su frente aún tenía un poco de sudor por la fiebre. Tomo el paño con agua fría a su lado, acomodándolo nuevamente sobre la frente de la chica, que probablemente no se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo lo arrojo al levantarse.

Noto la respiración pesada de esta.

Trago saliva.

—Lo siento princesa…creo que no le hable con respeto antes—murmuro sin querer que Impa le escuchara ya que sería regañado o asesinado en la noche.

Cualquiera era posible.

Se sorprendió cuando noto una vaga sonrisa en el rostro de la princesa.

—¿Princesa?—musito esta con dificultad.

—¿Dije algo malo?—cuestiono una pregunta con otra sintiéndose algo estúpido.

—Hace unos minutos me llamaste por mi nombre—

Salto rápidamente sin haberlo notado, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse ante la vergüenza e apurándose a remediar ese terrible error.

—Siento mucho esa falta de respeto—hablo demasiado rápido y apenado.

Pero ella no parecía enojada en lo más mínimo, parecía algo relajada pero con un semblante triste nuevamente en su rostro.

—No te preocupes, está bien que digas mi nombre—hablo sorprendiéndole un poco ante su forma tan relajada de hablar con ella, antes nunca se mostró así—lo que dije a Impa es verdad, ahora no se en quien confiar, pero lo único que sé es que si alguien con una vida tan hermosa como la tuya y de tu familia, está ayudándome ahora a pesar de todo, puedo confiar en él—susurro con dolor en su voz.

¿Hermosa?

Los recuerdos de la mirada algo anhelante de la princesa cuando estuvieron en su anterior hogar, ahora parecían entenderse un poco. La chica tenía un gran problema familiar y de reinado con el cual tratar, mientras que su vida si bien no fácil, había sido bastante pacifica hasta que se encontró con ella.

Suspiro antes de cambiar el paño en la frente de ella.

Esta le vio de reojo.

—No voy a dejarte ahora…Zelda—hablo en voz baja pero segura, temiendo un poco a la hora de decir su nombre.

Pero cuando vio la leve sonrisa en el rostro de esta, le hizo sentirse súper nervioso los siguientes minutos en silencio, solamente escuchando como su corazón latía rápidamente.

Seguramente también tenía fiebre.

.

Volver a despertar fue un poco menos duro, pero no mejor que antes, a pesar de las palabras de Link el peso de los muertos estaba sobre sus hombros y sentía más cansancio que antes. Pero también estaba segura que no podía quedarse a llorar a más muertos, en eso el chico tenía razón, primero tenía que acabar con ese bastardo y luego podría darle honor aquellos que la abandonaban para siempre. Impa no parecía muy complacida con la presencia de Link, pero no había intentado matarlo hasta el momento, así que suponía era un punto a favor.

Las medicinas parecían tratar sus heridas más externas, mientras que milagrosamente la herida en su costado parecía mejorar cada día más. Lo cual era curioso, desde que dejaron la granja de Link, su herida parecía mejorar, contrario a la cantidad de heridas y mal ambiente, lo cual no tenía lógica.

Pero ella estaba abandonado la lógica, para irse más al, aprovechar las pequeñas oportunidades de la vida.

Impa se había sentado con ella para hablar del problema de la capital, casi gruñendo cuando obligo a Link a sentarse también para que escuchara muy cuando Impa deseaba tenerlo a un kilómetro de su distancia.

Era mejor.

Ella no quería abrir viejas heridas y si ese chico pensaba seguir acompañándola, ocupaba saber que estaba sucediendo. También si este decidiera no acompañarla (decisión perfectamente lógica) le gustaría que conociera toda la situación que estaba sobre Hyrule.

Le relata como desde el día de su desaparición el rey se comportaba de manera extraña, trayendo a todos los caballeros de la región a la ciudadela y dejando desprotegida gran parte de las fronteras. Como las comunicaciones dentro de la misma ciudad y entre otras fueron cortadas y apenas existe un acceso limitado a datos. Como la mayoría de nobles respetables que intentaron poner la cara ante la situación, fueron presos o en su peor situación, acusados de traición.

Mientras observaba a Impa relatar los últimos días dentro de la ciudadela, parecía que hablaba de un lugar que ella no conocía.

La imagen de su padre sonriendo a su lado, parecía romperse ante la visión de este ignorándola para que la llevaran a la cárcel.

Apretó una mano contra su frente.

—Vaati es un mago oscuro—hablo cuando Impa termino de relatar las partes más relevantes.

Tanto Impa como Link voltearon a verla con seriedad.

—Ese bastardo me ataco y no sé cómo es que aún estoy con vida—gruño sujetando su costado, que si bien recuperándose lentamente, el dolor perduraba.

¿Cómo es que estaba bien?

Odiaba no ser consciente de lo que le rodeaba.

Pero eso no era principal ahora.

—Vaati es un mago muy poderoso su alteza, ha manejado la ciudadela como si fueran animales durante los últimos días…es cuestión de tiempo que envuelva a todo Hyrule en esta locura—comento Impa de forma pensativa.

De reojo noto como Link parecía algo perdido, pero en sus ojos parecía estar procesando toda la información anterior.

—Sin duda sería muy complicado vencerlo sin armas o un ejército—comento añorando a sus camaradas de batalla junto a la mayoría de sus armas.

La leve sonrisa de Impa la hizo dejar de añorar su pasado, cuando esta fue a una parte de la cabaña sacando varias cosas que arrojo frente a ella. Ignorando el dolor que su cuerpo le indico cuando gateo hasta esto, abrió las mantas que revelaban algo que la hizo jadear.

Rápidamente alzo su florete que había perdido cuando había caído en el rio por culpa de Linebeck, como también noto un escudo ligero que utilizo contra la lucha de monstruos difíciles y parte de su armadura. También habían diferentes tipos de cronolitos que utilizaba en su florete para ataques, como una tableta que ella guardaba sus investigaciones y ropas de viajero.

Giro a ver a Impa con grandes ojos animados, esto era algo para iniciar.

Aunque no tenía un ejército, una leve aura maliciosa la inundo viendo parte de sus armas, sintiendo la necesidad de tener a Vaati frente a ella.

Miro con frialdad el brillo de su florete.

Sí.

Frente a Vaati lo haría rebanadas.

—Aun así su alteza, le aconsejo que vaya primero al dominio Zora, ellos pueden serle de ayuda en esta situación—aconsejo Impa deteniéndola de que volviera a la ciudadela en este momento.

—¿La región Zora?—hablo de pronto Link sin contener su curiosidad.

La mueca exasperada de Impa no se hizo esperar, pero para su suerte no hizo ningún comentario despectivo.

—Los Zora son una raza muy longeva que guarda viejas costumbres que Vaati nunca aprobó, como probablemente tengan conocimientos de magia que pueden ayudarla en esta travesía—contesto la pregunta del chico viéndola a ella.

¿Magia?

Miro la espada en su mano recordando como la magia era prohibida en Hyrule, pero algunas razas ante la independencia de sus terrenos, a pesar de formar parte de Hyrule, guardaban algunos retazos de lo que alguna vez fue magia.

No quería pensar en eso.

Ella había luchado contra magos de diferentes reinos pensando que el exceso de poder simplemente era, injusto. La mayoría de magos que conoció, eran personas crueles que buscaban solo sus propios deseos personales y lastimaban a otros.

Como Vaati por ejemplo.

Pero aunque tenía sus propias armas en contra de la magia, esta podría ser de utilidad, sobre todo cuando no contaba con su usual ejército.

—También como Sheikah he guardado las enseñanzas de mis antepasados—hablo de pronto Impa atrayendo su atención confundida.

La mujer parecía tan seria a la hora de hablar.

—Si bien los registros y las historias del pasado son desconocidas, en mi raza tenemos la historia de nuestro pueblo dentro de nosotros y ha pasado de generaciones generación, ocultad de la realeza—hablaba cada vez pareciendo más culpable.

Eso la confundió.

—¿Impa?—hablo de pronto sin saber a qué punto ella deseaba llegar.

Pero los ojos decididos de lo que era su guardián y el soldado que más la había acompañado en batallas, parecían decididos a decirle.

—Sobre todo guardamos con completo honor las historias de la princesa y el héroe elegido que suelen salvar a Hyrule cuando la calamidad viene sobre el reino—explico con seriedad.

¿Eh?

Vagos destellos de ella leyendo libros prohibidos, que hablaban vagamente sobre la existencia de un poder supremo, como de una princesa que guiaba al héroe elegido por las diosas, cruzaron su mente. Cuando era niña había pensado que solo eran cuentos infantiles que nadie más quería que alguien escuchara, por motivos desconocidos.

Pero ahora Impa estaba frente a ellos recitándolos.

—¿Él héroe del tiempo?—hablo de pronto Link confundido.

Tanto Impa como ella giraron a verlo con incredulidad, causando que este se pusiera algo nervioso ante la opresión de sus miradas.

¿Cómo sabía él?

—Mi abuela solía contarme historias sobre el héroe elegido y la rencarnación de la diosa cuando era niño, en la región de Altárea son bastante famosas entre los adultos—explico rápidamente algo incómodo de ser el centro de atención.

El rostro de Impa dejo la seriedad antes de tomarse la barbilla con su propia mano.

—Altárea es la región donde se supone hace muchos años las primeras rencarnaciones vivieron después de lo sucedido…no me extraña que contenga información prohibida por el reino, es tan alejada y ajena, que nadie sospecharía eso—comento de forma relajada al saber la situación.

Leyendas.

¿Las leyendas eran ciertas?

Bueno a ese punto no le extrañaría mucho después de ver lo que sucedió con Vaati, no es como si pudiera cuestionarse mucho las cosas que conocía o que no conocía. Pero si eso era cierto, un héroe elegido por las diosas debía plantarle frente al mal sobre Hyrule junto con…

Chasqueo la lengua atrayendo la atención de los otros dos.

—Entonces yo por tener linaje real, debo ser la princesa que acompañe al héroe elegido para derrotar a un villano de cuento de hadas—gruño de forma incomoda, no del todo conforme con lo que las leyendas estaban diciéndole.

Vio de reojo a Link e Impa intercambiar miradas confundidas, claramente no llegando al rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Puso una mano sobre su frente cansada.

—La familia real, proveniente de la rencarnación de la diosa, puedo recordar eso en libros prohibidos…pero si lo que dice Impa es cierto mi papel será meramente secundario para proteger a mi reino—hablo con tal amargura que los otros dos por fin pudieron seguirle.

Pero no le importo.

¿Un héroe elegido por las diosas?

¿Dónde estaba ese héroe cuando Hyrule lo necesito?

Ella era quien había estado peleando por dos largos años contra todos los males que enfrentaba el reino, era ella quien había visto morir soldados valientes que se sacrificaban por el reino, era ella quien había mantenido firmeza junto a su padre para aprender todo lo que llevaría su reinado, para ser un soberano que protegiera a su gente.

Ella.

No un héroe.

Tonterías, las leyendas eran puras tonterías.

Con rapidez se puso rápidamente parte de la armadura dentro de la bolsa, lista para ir a cambiarse para continuar su viaje. No pensaba quedarse esperada como estúpida esperando que el tal famoso héroe hiciera una aparición tipo cuento de princesa.

No le hagan reír.

¿Ella esperar por ser rescatada?

—No sé qué tanto de la leyenda sea verdad, pero no me podría importar menos, de ser necesario yo misma salvare mi pueblo sin la necesidad de un estúpido héroe que no está cuando se necesita—gruño caminando con la bolsa de ropa y armadura.

Sus pasos débiles, no le hicieron flaquear para entrar al improvisado baño dentro de la cabaña, aun escuchando leves susurros a la afuera de la habitación. Quitándose sus ropas manchadas de sangre, noto una gran cantidad de vendajes en su cuerpo, pero lo que noto con interés fue como su anterior herida casi podrida, ahora tenía un color rojizo más saludable.

Bien.

Lo ocuparía sano para el viaje que le esperaba.

.

—Esa mocosa—gruño Impa apenas Zelda había entrado al baño con la determinación de seguir el viaje.

Por suerte Impa le había obligado a ir tras su vehículo aerodeslizante con el que habían llegado hasta la ciudadela, para su sorpresa este bosque no se encontraba tan lejos del lugar, por lo que no toparon con ningún guardia real.

Suponía que la princesa seguiría su viaje e ir a la región Zora, por lo cual su ayuda como chofer seria aun necesaria.

—Tu—gruño de pronto Impa tensándolo en su lugar.

Notaba claramente que no era del agrado de la guerrera, pero esperaba no fuera suficiente como para matarle.

Probablemente.

—Ocupo quedarme aquí, hay cosas que aún se necesitan revelar y por eso tú debes ir con la princesa hasta el dominio Zora—demando la mujer haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

Claramente eso era lo que iba hacer, por decisión propia, no porque alguien se lo estaba demandando. Aunque él no era un guerrero, no pensaba dejarla sola, no después de verla llorar dos veces. También el hecho que no tenía donde ir ya que ellos conocían su rostro, lo dejaba sin muchas opciones.

Ignorando sus pensamientos negativos bufo por bajo.

—No pensaba dejarle sola—mascullo recordando la mirada de la chica cuando le llamo por su nombre.

Ella había parecido feliz.

Él había estado extraño.

Toda la situación era ridícula.

Noto de reojo como Impa parecía poco complacida de su disposición, pero tampoco ella tenía muchas opciones. Al parecer Vaati se había apoderado de la mayoría de personas dentro de la ciudadela con magia oscura, incluyendo los soldados.

—Toma—hablo tirándole un paquete similar que el de la princesa.

Noto que había unas ropas de viajero, mucho mejores que las suyas, al igual que una espada de caballero.

Trago saliva.

No quería pensar en la existencia de un destino, pero sentía como que la lucha llegaría a su persona tarde o temprano.

—Ya que estarás con ella…al menos necesitas poder protegerte para no ser una carga—hablo la mujer con voz seria.

Ella no lo quería.

El sentimiento era mutuo.

Su ayuda no había sido lo que él espero cuando los salvo a ambos, pero no podría quejarse, no sabía cuántos enemigos tendría de ahora en adelante, un aliado no era tan malo.

 **Continuara…**

 _Casi olvido esta historia...casi._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
